Wenn Du Mich Liebst
by IAmTheAwesomeMe
Summary: After the Blizzard War, Prussia pays a visit to Kyrussia and decides to finally pop the question. Everything seems to be going well until memories haunt Kyrussia more than ever in the arrival of the happiest day of her life. In this sequel to All Is Fair In Love & War, you get an inside look at Kyrussia's life. Contains some brief sexual/violent content in a later chapter.
1. Because I'm Awesome!

**A/N: Hiya! This story was requested by my good friend, Canada's American Sweetheart, so I was happy to comply and give her a sequel to All Is Fair In Love & War.**

**This does, of course, contain a Prussia x OC pairing, so don't freak out about it. Ciao for now~!**

* * *

"I'm asking for your permission because I don't want to be rude."

"Really? That is grown up of you. I would have never suspected such seriousness from you."

"I know. Germany said zhat I should clear it up vith you in zhe first place anyvays."

"Da, we've spoken about this a while ago, actually. You seem pretty set on this decision, Prussia."

"It's as certain as I'll ever be in my whole life. I understand you're in charge of her and respect zhat."

"I know you do and I also know the two of you are quite close. At first you were like perfect enemies and now you're like the perfect pair. Quite funny how that turned out, da?"

"Ja."

Russia sat back in his chair and hummed a bit, playing with his scarf for a moment like a bored child. He saw this coming from the beginning. He foresaw the day this would happen and had prepared a discussion in advance. It had been exactly 3 years since his domination over Kyrussia in the Blizzard War, as they dubbed it, but he had been kind enough to allow her connections with Prussia to continue. Each day they wrote letters back and forth and got together every chance they got at meetings.

He saw their bond grow closer and closer until they became inseparable. Their talks got longer, the kisses sweeter, and the feelings stronger. They were like twin firecrackers waiting to go off. Russia didn't take his eyes off the cloth even as he spoke.

"Have you spoken to her about this yet?"

"_Nein."_

"I see," he yawned. "If you are serious and she agrees, then maybe I'll consider allowing her to return to you. Have you plans for it?"

"Well, I was sorta thinking of zhis." Prussia pulled out pieces of paper and placed them on the desk. "See, I want to surprise her. Make it something to remember, you know? Zhis is my first time doing zhis, but it's vhat I think would be super awesome."

"You've been busy." Russia scanned the papers.

"Duh! I have to make sure everything is perfect."

"You won't have to worry about a thing if she says no."

"I know she'll say yes."

"What makes you so sure?"

Prussia scoffed, "Because I'm awesome zhat's vhy! Und awesomeness should have his second half vith him or else he von't be as awesome as he should be!"

Russia took one last look at the plans and let out a low sigh. He wasn't sure what to do or what to say, so he just nodded and went with it...

"Okay little buddy, all you gotta do is fly in vith zhis vhen you hear me begin zhe conversation. I'll take it from zhere. Got it?"

"Peiiii!"

"Cool! Now go!" Prussia threw Gilbird into the air and watched as he took flight in the peaceful, spring air.

After making sure he had taken action, Prussia journeyed back into the house and went up the stairs. Russia's house was more complicated than Germany's, so the possibility of getting lost easily was 10 to 1. He had to ask Lithuania directions and passed by him 6 or 8 times before realizing he was going in circles. Not bothering to ask again he decided to follow his gut, which led him farther than he intended.

Gilbert was just about to give up when Keira arrived and questioned why he was hitting his head on the wall repeatedly.

"Stupid Russia's stupid house is too stupidly big." He whined.

"Ah, you're lost, ja? You aren't going to get anyvhere doing zhat. Come, I vill show you vhere to go." She turned in the direction he came from.

"You're going zhe wrong way. I just walked down zhat hall."

"Did you now? If you did you vouldn't be here giving yourself brain damage. Follow, now." Keira growled sternly and didn't wait for him to catch up.

She stayed quiet the rest of the way as she showed him the right directions. He side glanced at her and couldn't help but feel small walking beside her. She was a tall girl, abnormally tall for his liking. For this reason he couldn't understand why Germany would not stop talking about her.

Her clothes were strange too. She didn't show much of her femininity and could be mistaken for being a boy from afar. Her deep voice and short hair didn't help much either. She was like his little brother, but more demanding and strict. What intimidated him most, though, was her blind eye. It was a pale, green orb that could see nothing and yet everything. Even when he approached her blind side she always seemed to know where he was. It did more than creep him out.

He had seen her in a tank top and her pants before and was surprised at how pretty she was without her heavy robes. She was muscular like his brother, but bore many scars on her arms. They were battle scars from past struggles, so she wore them with pride. Still, that wasn't what caught his attention. What stopped him each time was her bust size and, after getting a death glare from Keira herself, he found out why she wore so many layers of clothing.

With her normal outfit it was hard to tell she ever had a rack like Ukraine.

"Ve're here." She grumbled.

"Vhat? Oh! Right ja. Danke, Seighild."

She nodded once and was gone. Prussia fixed his posture and quickly inspected his uniform. Clearing his throat he knocked and entered when a voice rang from inside. There have been times when he had not seen Kyrussia for days on end. They had their mini disputes, but they were always quickly cleared up and ended. He was grateful she saw how his mind worked and he was glad to be able to understand her as well. They were like the same sides of different coins.

"Kyrussia? Zhere is something we need to talk about." He made sure to close the door behind him before turning to face her.

Over the years her hair had gotten longer, but what stayed the same was the snowy whiteness of it, the rosiness of her eyes, and her forever (in his opinion, awesome) ambitious attitude. She reminded him of an albino lioness: strong alone, stronger with others to back her up, a beauty in her own complete opposite of her little sister. Keira was more like a black tigress: independent, rare, aggressive and, at times, ruthless. Like a lion, Kyrussia plays with her prey. Like a tiger, Keira goes for the throat. It wasn't hard to get the two confused. Just like Prussia and Germany.

"Prussia! You came to see me." She smiled at him warmly.

"Zhere vould be nobody else whom I'd want to see more zhan you." He did his best to impersonate the romanticism of France.

A small German Shepherd puppy crawled from under the bed and barked wildly at Prussia. She jumped as she yapped and wagged her tail so fast it was hardly visible.

"Blitzkrieg! Shhh!" Kyrussia laughed.

"I'm surprised Russia let you keep her." Prussia picked up the dog and cradled her like a baby.

"She was a gift from you after all. He really didn't have a choice in whether he vanted it or not." Kyrussia went back to the mirror and continued brushing her hair. "Besides, she's a substitute for zhe real thing."

Prussia set the puppy back on the floor and snuck up behind her and rubbed her shoulders, softly pulling back her white locks and kissing her cheek. She giggled as his lips vibrated against her skin. Blitzkrieg whimpered in protest and put her front paws on Gilbert's leg. He almost forgot why he came there and when he was reminded he stood up straight.

"Kyrussia, in all zhese years I have been alive I never thought I'd ever find anyone like you. You are awesome. Almost as awesome as me. Zhe first few months vere rough as we couldn't stand being in zhe same room together, but now I feel like I'm going to die vhen I'm away from you. It's a feeling I can't put into words.

"Vhen Hungary said no to me I felt like I vould never be able to love again. Zhen we started an alliance und it was like gravity made it impossible for me to stay away from you. Once one door closed, another opened. I didn't think zhat behind zhat door, zhe most awesome thing since me vaited."

"Gilbert?" Kyrussia began and heard the sound of flapping wings outside her window.

She got up and opened it, letting in a tired Gilbird. In his beak he held a white and black banded ring with a diamond that sparkled a bright red. He flew straight to Prussia and landed on his head before dropping the ring in his hand. Her eyes followed the bird only to cover her mouth in surprise when she saw him kneeling on one knee with the ring in a velvet, black and white cushioned box.

"To get to zhe point of zhis all," he cleared his throat and held up the box to her, "vill you, Fredericka Starkesilovik, marry me?"


	2. First Love

Kyrussia had no clue as to what to do. Here he was, the most awesome country in the world, kneeling in front of her asking for her hand in marriage. Here she was, the one who lost to the largest country in the world, being given the option of being wed. A long time ago she promised herself that, should she ever have the opportunity to be married, it would be to someone strong. Someone who had a reputation as being feared as well as respected. Never did she ever think about doing it for love.

She twisted her hair around her finger, unraveling it and then again. Prussia was patient as he waited for her answer. He knew that it would take time for her to come to a clear decision. Hell, even he had to just to get the courage to ask her. He thought about everything that would come with it, but realized he didn't really need to worry about cheating. There would be nobody he could want other than her. She made it clear nobody but him actually wanted her. He wouldn't have to sneak out to have fun with Spain and France because he could take her along too. Their capitals, Paris and Madrid, were also friends with Kyrussia. If Russia kept his end of the bargain they wouldn't have to worry about being too far apart. He would have her right by his side if she agreed.

However, there was Keira. Would Kyrussia be willing to leave her sister again so she could be with him? Would she rather choose family over love? Prussia swallowed hard and bit his lip, almost making it bleed. The tension was killing him as he waited. And waited. And waited.

After a few minutes he was about to give up when she walked forward and kissed his forehead.

"_Lass uns heiraten."_

The world suddenly stopped. Everything froze in place. Did he hear her right? Prussia knew she could see the shocked and confused look on his face from the smile she gave him. He leapt up and took her in his arms, spinning a few times in utter joy. Gilbird slid off of his head and hovered above them in a daze.

He let her go and ran down stairs to tell everyone who was willing to listen the good news. Once he got to the front door he bumped into Russia, who didn't move a muscle.

"She gave you an answer?" He said under his breath.

"She did." Prussia did all he could to contain his excitement.

"And what-"

"She said yes!" He flew out of the house and into the car Germany let him borrow.

Russia followed him and stood on the front porch to watch him speed away. He gave him one last glare before returning back inside...

Germany sat in the front room working on papers by an open window to let cool air sweep in. He sighed in annoyance as the released wind from the door nearly took the paper he held from his hands.

"_Willkommen, bruder._ You're home early today." He leaned to the side to grab a flyaway document.

"Zhis place is so dreary for a day zhat is so amazingly awesome!" He collapsed on the couch and lay his arm over his forehead. "I felt like I died und left for heaven. An awesome one at zhat! If only you could understand my happiness zhen you vould see vhy I am so happy."

"I'm sure I vould, but I have papers to file. Italy forgot all about zhese und left zhem for me to vork on." He grumbled.

Prussia rolled over on his stomach, "Can you stop vorking so you can listen to mein good news? Please? Für mich?" He did the puppy dog eyes Berlitz uses to get Germany to give him a piece of wurst.

At first he was reluctant, but soon sat backwards on his chair to listen to his brother. Prussia perked up and began his news of awesomeness.

"Okay first, because I know you're going to ask anyvays, Keira is doing fine. I don't get vhy you're so concerned because I'm sure she can take care of herself. She isn't really as helpless as she looks. If anything-"

"Prussia."

"Mm?"

He couldn't help but smile at his little brother's blush.

"Just hurry up und tell me vhat you are so jumpy about so I can get back to vork."

"Oh right! Well it went like zhis-"

"Get to zhe point I don't have time."

"You vill once you hear zhis!"

"Prussia!" He shouted.

"_Ja ja!_ I asked Kyrussia if she vould marry me."

This interested Germany greatly. Never was he notified that his brother would do something so unexpected. He felt the anxiety build in his brain as Prussia took a more than dramatic pause. Did she say no? If she did he wouldn't be so exuberant. That means-

"She agreed! We are going to get married!"

Ludwig let out a hearty sigh and smiled at Gilbert. It made him thing back on his own life. 'Would she want to marry me if I asked?' He knew it's too early to think about that, but it didn't hurt none to start.

"Vhat are your plans?"

"Remember zhe papers I found after Old Man Fritz died? Vell I looked over zhem und found out zhey were plans for a wedding. Und not just any wedding, MY wedding! Apparently he was planning on getting Fredericka und I married if zhis whole alliance thing didn't go through."

"Don't tell me zhat's vhere you found zhe audacity to ask for her hand today."

"A little. Vhen I found zhese zhey got me thinking. Since her queen und my king are gone, I felt zhat it might have made zhem happy to see zheir little countries finally together as one. It will be a vhile before we are able to get a new ruler, but until zhen we have each other for financial support. Zhat way she von't struggle again like zhe last time."

"In a way you're doing zhis more for her zhan for yourself?"

"Zhere would be nobody else." Prussia closed his eyes. "_Ich liebe sie, Ludwig_. If she's happy zhen I am. It's like I feel everything she does. Vhen Toshi was killed I knew how to comfort her und vice versa vith Frederick. Our connection is just zhat strong."

Germany sat right in his chair and looked over his papers. These could wait. At least until the whole fiasco of the wedding was over. He had been the best man for Austria's wedding with Hungary and didn't have problems with helping plan, it was making sure everything went the way they wanted. It was quite stressful as Prussia had been in denial at the time, so he had nobody to help him help everyone else. In the end the wedding was graceful and elegant, Roderich was happily married to Elizabeta, and he got to taste his creation he proudly called the wedding cake. He even had a picture of it to keep it in memory as the first time he ever made a cake for a wedding. Though it was a pain in the ass for him while Austria stood over his shoulder to correct every little thing on the decor.

To be honest, he hoped Prussia would choose France or Spain to be the best man on this one.

"Who vill you pick for best man?" He braced himself for the more than shocking answer.

"I know he won't like it, but I'll make sure he can't refuse. I plan on making Austria my best man. I mean don't get me wrong you vere good for his wedding, Luddy, but he just pays more attention to detail zhan you. I want zhis to be more zhan perfect. I want it to be so awesome nobody forgets about it."

Germany let out a quiet sigh of relief. "Und zhe maid of honor?"

"I'll let her decide of zhat."

"You realize you will have to break zhe news to Roderich about zhis, right?"

"Ja I know. Vhich is vhy I sent a text out to zhe guys vhile I was coming over to meet us at zhe bar."

Germany nearly toppled off his chair, "YOU VERE TEXTING VHILE DRIVING?!"

"Vhat? If I vaited I would have forgotten."

Germany rubbed his temples to calm himself down. Austria had better be ready for his sake...

Kyrussia walked into the gourmet pastry shop Keira loved to visit with her sister, who was unknowing of the news she was going to give. All the girls she asked to show up were chatting in low voices to each other and quickly looked up once the little bell on the door sang out.

"Kyrussia!" Hungary squealed and gently pushed her over to a table while crowds of women flocked over to her.

"Tell us what is the big news!" Taiwan held back bubbly giggles.

"Is it something important?" Vietnam asked quietly.

"I bet it's going to be very cute." Lichtenstein smiled sweetly.

"It has to be if she called us all the way here." Belgium nodded with certainty.

"Tell us tell us!" Tokyo, a girl with choppy, short dark brown hair and light brown eyes pressed on.

"Keira, do you know what Kyrussia brought us here for?" Seychelles asked.

"No." She replied darkly.

"That is too bad." Monaco folded a queen of hearts into her pocket.

"Um...excuse me? I-I can't see what is going on." Faroe Islands pointed out in a soft voice, but no one seemed to hear.

"I just hope it isn't something that'll make Ukraine cry." Belarus growled.

"She won't cry, da?" Moscow looked up at her country's big sister.

"I can try not to." Ukraine was already sniffling.

"Come on don't leave us hanging!" Beijing, a girl with light brown hair twisted into twin buns with strands of hair floating off the ends and dark brown eyes, shook Kyrussia's arm.

"Yeah you can't just let us guess about stuff we don't know!" Wy took Kyrussia's other arm and squeezed.

"Come on big sister!" Berlin, now a young woman, pleaded.

Kyrussia smiled knowingly and withstood the girls pestering her about what she was going to say. She wanted the tension to build so much that it'll practically burst out of the building when she tells them. The whole shop was filled with girls, but it wasn't as bad as what was going on at the bar.

Prussia had all of the boys on edge and tried to break Germany into telling, but he made it obvious it wasn't going to happen. Both of the target countries had the same thing in mind and did a good job in creating such panic in both buildings they were in.

"Today, Prussia came to visit me at Russia's." Kyrussia smirked as the girls leaned in closer to listen.

"Und I had everything prepared perfectly." Prussia proceeded and crossed his arms in victory as the boys shut up.

"I didn't know vhat he was up to at first."

"As awesome as I was, I got nervous."

"And all of a sudden I see him on one knee in front of me."

"Und I asked said, "Fredericka, vill you do me zhe honor of marrying me?"

The guys tapped their fingers or feet to ward off the anxiety. The girls, however, stayed quiet.

"What was the answer?" They urged.

"She said _ja!"_ Prussia held up his glass of beer triumphantly as they cheered.

"I said yes!" Kyrussia was now surrounded by a bunch of screaming girls.

"Congratulations, Gilbert!" France tipped his wine glass.

"I didn't think you had it in you." England blew on his tea.

"Wait wait, who is gonna be the best man?" America raised an eyebrow.

"Dummkopf I'm getting to zhat!" Prussia snapped. "I would like my best man to be Roderich Edelstein."

Everyone stopped and turned to face Austria, who sat at a table by himself. He had a look that could be classified as neither shocked or overjoyed nor enraged or saddened.

"Vhy me? I don't see vhy I would be pulled into zhis." He pushed his glasses up against his nose.

"He thinks you vould do a better job at being zhe best man zhan me." Germany explained.

"Vhat do you say?" Prussia went up to him.

Austria's expression was a pouty one, the kind Prussia would have loved to wipe off with his fist.

"I don't know. Vhy don't you choose France or someone who isn't me?"

"Roddy, I never ask anything of you, but I am now. Zhis is important to me, more so zhan our childish rivalry." Prussia then got unnaturally serious. "If we could put our hatred aside for some other day I vould be grateful."

Roderich thought about it. "Fine, if it means zhat much I will do it."

At the shop, Moscow was trying to calm Ukraine, who began crying, while the others pressed on to find out who the maid of honor was going to be.

"I was kind of hoping Hungary vould fill in as zhe maid of honor." Kyrussia looked at the green-eyed woman. "Will you?"

"Me? I'm flattered, but shouldn't that be passed down to your sister?" Hungary looked for Keira to back her up.

"I vould rather it be you." Keira stirred her tea slowly.

"Please, Eliza? You're my closest friend here." Kyrussia pleaded.

"Do I get to pick out the dress?" Hungary asked slyly.

"As long as it doesn't make me look unawesome."

Hungary laughed and nodded, "I would love to be your maid of honor, Fredericka."

Kyrussia hugged her tightly and thanked her multiple times in Kyrussian. All that was left was planning it all out and then the two soon to-be-wed countries will be together at last.


	3. Same Sides

The next day seemed packed as everyone got ready for Prussia and Kyrussia's wedding. Austria organized who was going to come (which was just about everyone), when everything was going to be, and the food that was to be there. Hungary took care of the decor and outfits. She spoke to the soon-to-be wedded about what they wanted the dress code to be.

"We need it to be something awesome." Prussia waved his hand, "But for sure I'm going to be vearing one of my military uniforms. Maybe zhe one Old Man Fritz got me."

"And that's Prussian Blue, right?" Hungary wrote something down on a notepad. "Figures, a color with your name. We will go shopping for your dress today, Kyrussia. First we need to take your measurements including your height, waist and bust size."

The two women glanced over at a clueless Prussia, who didn't seem to get the idea. Hungary cleared her throat and he was snapped out of his thoughts about how awesome he'd look in his uniform.

"Vhat?"

"I need you to leave."

"Vhy?"

"Because."

"Because vhy?"

"Because I'm going to measure Kyrussia and you're in the way!"

"_Kesesese!_ If zhat's all your going to do zhen I'm staying! It's not like your going to be performing surgery or anything like zhat."

Hungary growled and threw up her hands, "Fine! Have it your way! Kyrussia I'm going to have to have you remove your top."

"Mm? Okay zhen." Kyrussia began unbuttoning the shirt so Hungary would measure her easily.

Once she had it off Prussia saw why Hungary wanted him out. Prussia blushed hard at the sight of his soon to be wife without a shirt and averted his eyes to the side.

"I-I think I heard Austria calling me! Ja, so maybe I should, you know, go meet him." He hastily turned away and marched out of the room they were in, trying not to slam the door in embarrassment.

"Some husband he's turning out to be. He can't even stand to see his wife naked." Hungary huffed.

"I'm sure he's just shy is all. He was like zhat vhen he actually did see me vith nothing on." Kyrussia said as Hungary wrapped the measuring tape around her chest.

"He isn't going to get anywhere if the two of you plan on having children."

"I would like to have a child to call my own, but..." Her voice trailed away.

Hungary stopped and looked into Kyrussia's sorrow filled eyes. She looked off into the distance as if remembering something from the past and didn't hear Hungary as she tried to get her attention again. Elizabeta snapped her fingers in front of Kyrussia's face and, as if she were under a spell, she responded.

"Are you okay? You looked like you were in a trance." Hungary asked worriedly.

"Oh, just old memories. It's nothing important." Kyrussia smiled weakly...

"Und I can't even look at her vith just a bra on!" Prussia whined in despair.

"Just a bra?" France smiled suggestively at his friend.

"He's talking about everything but a shirt." Spain cleared up.

"Oh."

"Ja, it was so veird. I'm not used to seeing her zhat way."

"Unless you plan on being a virgin zee rest of your life zen you should start feeling comfortable around her! Intimacy is important during a marriage, so make 'er feel special. When you want to seduce a woman, rub 'er shoulders like zis." He massaged Prussia's shoulders gently and whispered in his ear. "Zen you speak to 'er in a quiet, but sexy voice. Make sure you growl some too. Zat will drive 'er crazy!"

"Thanks, but I'm sure I'll know vhat to do vhen zhe time comes." He brushed France's hands off and sat on the couch.

"Marriage isn't just about sex, you know! It is full of passion and commitment, ups and downs, learning together what works and what doesn't," Spain sighed dreamily and patted Prussia's back. "I have to say I'm jealous of you, amigo. You get to spend your days with a _chica bonita_ and I am stuck with Mr. Fabulous here."

"You have Madrid und Romano." Prussia pointed out.

"_Si_, but one is a pain in the ass and the other hates my guts. I feel so used sometimes!"

"'Ey, 'ow do you think I feel? Paris is so independent thinking 'e is better zen moi with 'is fancy opera 'ouses and whatnot."

"You know, Francis does have it worse off zhan you, Toni. I mean he has to deal vith not only Paris, but zhat creepy ass London too."

"Oh that's right! I can't help but feel a little sorry for England's capital though."

"Until 'e sneaks into your room to 'arvest your organs and burns down your 'ouse after." France shivered. "London scares me more zen Belarus and Leningrad. And Paris? 'e watches too many operas and dresses like 'e lives in zee 19th century."

"You don't sound too proud of him, France." Spain chuckled.

"Are you kidding me? I'm the proudest papa ever! 'e is known for being zee setting of zee best classic book in zee world!"

"Please France, not zhe Phantom of zhe Opera speech again." Prussia pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Okay, but I just thought you two would 'ave liked to know."

"Prussia! Stop screwing around and show me this uniform Hungary was telling me about." Austria ordered.

"Ja fine, come on." He nodded and led the way to his room.

Prussia opened his closet and searched through numerous war outfits until he came upon a nicely made Prussian Blue suit. It's gold embroidery and detail made France's outfits look common. The buttons and medals shined like new, indicating it had never been worn before. Austria was surprised Prussia owned even one set of decent clothes.

"Zhis is nice. Who did you say gave it to you?"

"Old Man Fritz." Prussia said hoarsely.

"I see. Have you ever tried it on?"

"Nein. He said zhat it was made only for a very important event. You know if you hadn't gotten to Hungary first I could have said yes, I have vorn zhis. I vore it during me und Elizabeta's wedding."

Gilbert took the coat out off the hanger and stripped from his current top. He knew Austria was jealous of how well built he was and at one point he did try to get him in shape. Unfortunately, they both gave up due to Austria's stubborn need to take a break every 2 minutes. Austria went forward to fix a kink in the shoulder and Prussia was still while he did so.

"You clean up well. Good," Austria sighed, "Eliza is going to take Fredericka to look for a dress, ja?"

"Zhat is vhat I heard."

"I suppose we could go figure out vhat you will do for your bachelor party..."

At the dress shop, Hungary threw dresses left and right to find the perfect one. Kyrussia did her best to keep them from hitting the floor as that could result in getting them kicked out. The cashier glanced up at them as they flew from one end of the store to the other.

"Prussia says he's going to wear that old uniform, right?" Hungary didn't wait for her to respond. "We got to find a pretty dress so that it will match!"

"Old uniform?" Kyrussia put a lacy dress back where it was. "You mean zhe one Frederick gave him?"

"So you know what it is? Do you know what it looks like?"

Kyrussia shook her head and began to wonder how it would look on Prussia. Knowing him he would only wear it to something as important as a wedding if it was awesome, so it must be nice. Her mind went back on Frederick's death during the final battle in the war with Russia. Thinking about the horror and angst in Gilbert's voice made her heart ache with sympathy. Both their leaders were killed and their people were quite lost without them. The years had been difficult especially since they were defeated in the war.

She stopped thinking once Hungary waved her hand in front of her eyes.

"Hello? Earth to Fredericka, come in. You're spacing out again and it's starting to worry me. You aren't having second thoughts about this are you?"

"Oh no, I could never do zhat. I'm just thinking is all."

"You've been thinking a lot lately. Would you mind telling me what is so important that it involves you leaving the world?"

Kyrussia smoothed out a dress and smiled at her, "It's fine really."

"Wait right there!" Hungary rushed passed Kyrussia and took a dress next to her off the rack.

She put it up to Kyrussia's body and measured it. It was white (like all of the dresses there), but what made it stand out from all the rest was the design. The sleeves were short, the neck collared and the waist like a military shirt until it reached the bottom. There it was fluffed out and long, trailing on the floor. Silver trims completed the look as did the buttons that adorned it.

"This is beautiful! Isn't it just gorgeous?" She drove Kyrussia to a dressing room and put the dress in her arms.

Kyrussia was taken aback by the suddenness of all of this, but took off her clothes to try on the dress. Once she got her left arm into the sleeves she went out of the room to have Hungary help with the zipper in the back. A gasp whispered as she stepped out and wondered if she put it on wrong.

"You look so nice!" Hungary squealed.

"Umm, if it isn't too much trouble, could you help me out a little?" Kyrussia turned around.

"Sure hold on!" She brought the zipper up her back and covered her mouth. "A perfect fit! This dress was made for you! What do you think?"

She looked in the mirror and rotated a while to get a full glimpse of the dress. It was elegant, but it also had a sort of military twist to it. Just the way she liked it.

"It's perfectly awesome."

She got back into her normal clothes and they went up front to pay for the dress.

"So have you thought about what you're going to do for your bachelorette party?"

"Not yet. I haven't really had time to."

"I know, it's like all you think about is the big day. Don't worry, we'll have all day tomorrow to figure out that part."

"Hungary?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"It's no problem! I know how hard it is to find the right dress."

"It's not zhat." Kyrussia looked down at her feet. "I mean, thank you for giving me zhe strength to tell Prussia how I felt. If you hadn't done vhat you did during zhe war I don't think I vould have had zhe confidence to face him."

"It was nothing. You two are like the same sides of two different coins. I know I might have hurt Prussia, but it was for the best. I couldn't have said I felt the same for him to protect him from pain. It would have hurt him more to find out I lied out of pity than to have told the truth out of love."

Hearing the last sentence made Kyrussia almost stop in her tracks, but she kept walking. She didn't touch anymore on the subject and stayed silent until they reached Germany's house. Russia's words at the scene of Toshi's death winded in her mind. Did she really come in between what could have happened between Prussia and Hungary? Was it Elizabeta who was supposed to be in her place, accepting Gilbert's hand and getting ready to be married to him? Should it be her wearing the white dress?


	4. Broken Inside

_The air was cold, much more so than she ever remembered. Somebody had come, but she didn't know who it was. She breathed on her hands to try and warm them, to keep them from freezing. The cupboard was small, but it kept the warmth inside. Screams could be heard from the outside and the sound of blood spilling onto the sleek flooring made her cringe with fear. She would be next if she didn't keep quiet._

_The room she was in was that of her father's. Naturally he wasn't really her parent, but he treated her like he was. He and the season of Winter protected her from any outside harms. Or so she thought._

_She peered through the crack of the cupboard and stifled her breath. A shadow passed by it and she sniffled silently. Not silent enough. White light filled her eyes while she was discovered and yanked out. Voices swam through her head as a rough hand tossed her aside to the ground. Shouts of defiance split the air. The intruders turned to her father and..._

* * *

Kyrussia thrashed in her sleep, kicking Prussia in the leg and causing him to jump up. He tumbled off the bed and stayed on the ground, seemingly falling back asleep for a while, then pulled himself up onto his feet. The sleepiness was shot out of him as he found her still struggling against something that wasn't there. Careful not to be hit, he intercepted and shook her at first before resorting to calling her name. He got worried when she didn't respond.

"Fredericka! Wake up it's a dream! It is just a dream!" He shouted.

Her eyes flashed open and he was relieved he got her up. A gasp escaped from her throat and she sat up, almost hitting her head into his. Fear created tremors through her body and Prussia saw it surround her. Instinctively he brought her into him and held her tightly, afraid if he let go she would fall back into the nightmare. Kyrussia clung onto his back, burying her face against his bare shoulder.

"It's okay. I'm here now. Zhere is nothing to hurt you. Not vith me around." He whispered.

He held her like a child who was afraid of the dark, but would rather have her with him than in what terrorized her so. He didn't say a word. It could wait. He just held her while she drifted back to sleep. It wasn't anything new. He had done it before the night Toshi was beheaded in front of them. Prussia softly lay back down with her back pressed to his chest so that, even if they were gone mentally, they would be together...

That morning while they dressed, Prussia decided now would be the best time to allow Kyrussia to vent out what had scared her last night. He tried to approach it as subtly as possible, but found it impossible to hide the true intentions for asking.

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Are you okay? You aren't sleepy are you?"

"I'm fine." She said dryly, doing her shirt in front of the mirror.

"Something is telling me your not speaking zhe truth."

She stayed still. He nuzzled under her chin and sighed submissively into her skin, making her shiver. Prussia allowed his hands to trail up to the middle button and played with it innocently. He abruptly grabbed her and backed up into the bed, setting her on his lap and kissing beneath her jaw. Kyrussia almost giggled at how much it tickled, kicking her feet out to try an stand back up.

"Gilbert stop it! You're going to make me laugh!" She covered her mouth, but it was too late, "_Keheheheheh_!"

"_Kesesesese_! It's just too cute vhen you do." He smirked and began to use his tongue to further stimulate the sensitivity of her nerves.

She continued laughing until he hit a soft spot and let out an unexpected moan and arched her back. This made him want to explore and he went from licking to nibbling to kissing. Kyrussia reached back with one hand and entangled her fingers in his pale hair, tugging when he sucked on the spot again. His hands danced up and down her sides, but did his best to avoid the chest area. The heat between them was unbearable, a passionate fire sparking with each touch. If it were real it would be enough to burn the whole house to the ground.

It took a while before they realized where this was heading and they stopped. It was unclear as to what had driven them to do such a thing, but they didn't bring it up. Prussia put his forehead on Kyrussia's back shoulder and closed his eyes. Neither of them were really ready, and yet they were as ready as they would ever be. He needed her and he felt she needed him too. They were just too shy to admit it both to each other and to themselves.

"I'll make you laugh again if you don't tell me vhat is bugging you." Prussia threatened in a sing-song tone.

"Okay! I'll tell you." She growled under her breath, "It was a long time ago. I can hardly remember what happened. A little comes back in dreams, but I've been told they're just suppressed memories..."

* * *

_A frozen wasteland. That was the best and only way to describe it. Nothing but white for miles. What was worse was the darkness. The sun had not shined in ages nor have the blizzards halted for a month. Even in the summer it snowed. Nobody knew why it didn't get seasons like everything else did. All they knew is that winter was here and planned to stay for a long, long while._

_Shockingly, trees have adapted to the year round sub-zero climate. They were what made the land not so bare. Other than that it was ice, ice and more ice. It's said if you traveled far enough inland you could hear the cries of a lost child, but no one had made it there and back without freezing to death. That is where snow storms were worst. Still, the child continued crying, desperately trying to catch someone's attention so it could be taken away from the bitter frosts._

_Unfortunately for the child, winter made it impossible for anyone to try and rescue it. He wanted the child to stay with him as it was the only place he could be for forever and a day. His other victim had occasional visits from Mother Spring and Lady Summer, so he couldn't linger there. Warmth didn't suit him as well as the cold._

_Even if the numbers of people who tried to find the child dwindled to nothing, it still cried and cried and cried; wishing, hoping, longing for someone to save it._

_The day when someone got through winter's wrath was an unlikely one. The tall purple eyed man walked through the snows like he would on the streets. A little weeping figure came into view and was illuminated underneath the moonlight. Its tears shimmered red from it's crimson eyes, but dropped clean on the snow._

_"Privet malishka. You are lost here, da?" He smiled down at the little girl._

_She looked up at him, afraid at first and terrified when he knelt down in front of her. He kept on smiling warmly at her and showed no sign of being truly cold. At least, not at the moment._

_"W-who are you?" She whimpered and flinched when he brought his hand to her face._

_"You are freezing. Where is your mama?"_

_"Mama?"_

_"You have none? A papa then?"_

_The little girl looked up at the crystal filled sky._

_"Winter is my papa." She said blankly._

_The man followed the girl's gaze and began to feel the chills the wind brought him. He rubbed his hands together and put them to his mouth to blow warm air into his palms._

_"You know General Winter, da? So you must be a new country." He wrapped his scarf tighter around his neck. "You remind me a little boy I know. Could you maybe tell me your name?"_

_"F-Fredericka. Papa gave it to me."_

_"Ufufufu, what a nice name."_

_She nodded, but continued to sit in the middle of the snow. The man looked around to see if anyone was around, but to his dismay nobody was in sight. Nothing but General Winter. He glanced back down to Fredericka and held out his hand to her._

_"Come, you can come live with me and my sisters, da?"_

_The wind howled and tossed up snow all around, but the man ignored winter and walked back from where he came, hand-in-hand with the young, fragile country..._

* * *

"So, General Winter was your father?" Prussia had let Kyrussia go and she sat beside him.

"More like a father-figure. Even though he kept others away from finding me he took care of me. He fed me und made me vonderful clothes, protecting me from zhe outside. I knew if I let zhis go on zhen I vould never become big und strong, so I cried. Vhen he found me, I didn't think of anything but my newfound freedom from zhe ice."

"Who was "he" again?"

Kyrussia warily looked at him.

"Ivan."

* * *

**A/N: The first insight on Kyrussia's past! Aren't you excited to find out what happens next? I hope so, because there's more where that came from! Remember the sexual content I was talking about? Well, this isn't it. There's something hotter coming up soon. So hang in there!**


	5. Didn't You Hear?

"Make sure you close the door after you come inside, Kyrussia!" Ivan called.

"_Da_!" The young girl cheered and did her best to push the cold back outside.

Over the months she had been staying with him, she regained much vigor that wasn't there prior to her discovery. Kyrussia, as he renamed her, had grown into a healthy young girl in his care. Her hair was short, but a frosty white. It was as if the snow had bleached it permanently. Even her skin was kissed by winter as it was pale and cold to the touch. The only thing that was untouched by the snow were her eyes, which shined the kind of red that showed her boundless energy fueled by the fire that burned inside her.

What bothered Ivan was her size.

Kyrussia was small and, as far as he was concerned, weak. Even as he tried to help her grow she remained short, shorter than any of the other kids.

"She'll grow with time." Romashka assured him.

"How much time, Romashka? I don't want my efforts to go to waste." Ivan sighed.

"And it won't. Think of her as a late blooming sunflower, one that will glow brightest when she matures."

"I should hope so."

Often times Kyrussia would over hear her papa's complaints about how short she was. She felt smaller than she was when he glowered at her in disappointment. It was true, she was much shorter than any of the other children and they made it known. They teased her about how easily she would start to cry about her height and were ruthless when it came to her true parents. They knew Ivan wasn't really her papa.

Even with Ivan she was alone, if not more so than she was in the snow. At least then she had General Winter to comfort her.

"Papa Winter!" She wept as they proceeded to taunt her.

"Look! She's calling for a season to come save her!"

"Didn't your papa tell you not to talk to strangers?"

"Maybe winter will come and take her back to where she belongs."

"Oi! Zhat is enough!" A raspy voice ordered. "Leave her alone!"

"Eww look it's Mr. Convert to Christianity!" A kid called.

"Why don't you go back to your bird nest?" Another hissed.

"Shut up! Just leave zhe girl alone or else zhere vill be trouble!"

They glared at him and finally dispersed, leaving the brave boy and the small girl by themselves. The boy huffed and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Zhe nerve of zhose freaks. You'd think zhey'd listen to awesomeness zhe first time." He saw Kyrussia still crying and squatted down in front of her. "Hey, vhat's vith zhe unawesome tears?"

She tried to answer, but couldn't. There was no way she could stop now. He smirked and moved her hands from her face. She hung her head and hid from his view afraid he'll start being mean too. In reality, he was confused as to why she was trying to hide from him after he helped her. He lifted her chin with his finger, but kept on grinning.

"Don't cry, awesomeness is here! I've seen zhe way zhose kids vould pick on you. Vhy don't you stand up und give one of zhem a good pop to zhe face? I'm sure zhey vould leave you alone after zhat!"

"I-I don't want to be alone again!" She sobbed.

"Eh? Vhy not? Being alone is zhe most awesome thing ever! Besides me of course."

She didn't agree and continued to cry. The boy was patient and waited for her to calm down before he went on talking. It was forever before she sniffled for the last time.

"Are you feeling better? Good! My name is Gilbert Beilschmidt, but you can call me the Teutonic Knights! I'm zhe most awesome organization you'll ever meet und one day I'll be zhe most awesome country in zhe vorld!"

"Teutonic Knights? That's a cool name." Kyrussia smiled up at him.

"Now I see vhy I didn't pass you up, your smile refills my awesomeness! Not to mention it's just too cute!"

Kyrussia blushed and turned her head so that he couldn't see it. Gilbert put his hand to his jaw and thought for a moment. He loud a loud "ah-ha!", startling Kyrussia.

"Vait a minute! You didn't tell me vhat your name is. I can't tell you vhat I'm thinking if I don't know who you are."

"My name? It's Fredericka, but you can call me Kyrussia."

"Fredericka! Awesome! How about you join me und mein buddy Hungary for a spar at hunting tomorrow? Hungary is annoying sometimes, but he's pretty cool once you get to know him. You do hunt, right?"

"I don't know how, but I can try."

"I like your attitude. Zhat means I can teach you zhe ways of awesomeness!"

"Kyrussia! There you are I got worried when you didn't come home." Ivan ran up to his daughter. "Who is this?"

"Papa, this is Gilbert. He's going to take me hunting with his friend tomorrow!" Kyrussia smiled up at him.

"Hunting, huh? Your father is Germania, da?"

"_Ja."_ Gilbert looked up at Russia.

"Mm. Come Kyrussia, Romashka will be waiting."

"Da! See you later Gilbert!" Fredericka took Ivan's hand and he led her home.

"Zhat is Russia, huh?" Gilbert watched as they disappeared. "Vati told me about him, but I didn't think he was so tall. He's taller zhan vati und Grandpa Rome!"

At the Braginski household, Russia made it clear he didn't want Kyrussia being around Teutonic Knights. As expected, the little country was upset that she wouldn't be able to see her new friend. When she asked why he was wanting this of her he didn't answer. He simply said he was trouble. Kyrussia didn't believe this, but even the next morning Ivan denied her meeting Gilbert.

"I already told you why not. Now go out and sweep the snow off the side walks outside." Ivan was an immovable glacier.

Mother Spring had begun to make her rounds and left Kyrussia a present of leftover snow alone the walkways. Since his discovery of her slow growth progress, Ivan began giving Fredericka more work to make her stronger. If she was to be short, the least she could do was be able to stand up for herself.

General Winter teased Kyrussia by blowing powder from last season's storm onto a clean spot. She let out a calm sigh at his antics, clearly taking notice of his playful attempts to get her attention. Right then a snowball hit her on the shoulder and she whipped around, throwing the broom in the direction it came from. Gilbert appeared from behind a tree and laughed at how she reacted.

"_Kesesesese!_ If you could act like zhat vhen kids be mean to you I bet zhey vould think twice next time!" He bent over to pick up the snowy broom.

"That wasn't cool!" She pouted.

"You're right zhat was awesome! You didn't forget about our hunting date did you?"

"_Nyet,_ I didn't."

"Vell vhat are you vaiting for? Let's blow zhis joint und go meet Hungary in zhe forest."

Kyrussia was about to follow Gilbert when she remembered what Ivan had told her. This boy was bad news and going off with him could result in getting her into a lot of trouble. Still, how could she say no to him? Gilbert was cute and didn't look too bad. Mischievous, yes, but not evil like Ivan tried to make him sound.

Teutonic Knights saw this hesitation and held out the broom to her. She took it, but he didn't let go. Kyrussia gave a few sharp tugs on the stick though nothing happened. His grip didn't slip or loosen like she wanted. Then he pulled on it and she flew forward to him. They were face to face staring into each other's apple red eyes.

"You say you didn't forget about our date und you refuse to go? Doesn't zhat seem a bit selfish to you?" He said in a low voice, his tone going from light and cheerful to dark and serious.

"Ivan said-" Gilbert cut her off.

"Nein! I don't think you should have to stay here all day every day. You von't be able to grow if you don't expand. You von't be able to expand if you just stick to one place." He pulled the handle inward and they were chest to chest. "Let me help you grow. Zhen zhat stupid Russian von't be able to say anything bad about you because you'll have surpassed his expectations."

Gilbert's warm breath melted her heart. He was determined to make Ivan appreciate her and she didn't even know why. Maybe she didn't need to. Both of their hearts beat fast as he put his forehead on hers and continued to hold the broom that kept them together.

"I've been vatching you und saw zhe way others treat you. To be honest, I don't think it's fair. Zhey haven't seen who I've seen. Just a few minutes ago I saw zhe fighter zhat is in you. I saw zhe great country I know you vill be. You just got to let her out."

"Kyrussia! What did I tell you about being around this boy?" Ivan shouted.

He rushed to them and tore them apart, holding Kyrussia with one arm and gripping Gilbert with the other. He kept Kyrussia from getting to Teutonic Knights and called Romashka outside. She answered and came out to take Fredericka to her side.

"And you! Stay away from my daughter." Russia growled dangerously.

"Vhy don't you make me?" Teutonic Knights hissed.

"I will and you will be sorry for it."

"Ivan stop he's just a little boy. Call Germania and have him take care of him." Romashka suggested calmly.

"Fine. I have a thing or two to say to him anyways." He glared down at the boy and pushed him towards the front door. "Get in there! You are to wait until your father gets here. And you, Fredericka, go up to your room. You shall not leave until this boy is gone."

"Papa!"

"Now! It wasn't a request."

Fredericka wrenched herself from Moscow's hold and fled into the house. It felt like hours until Ivan entered to tell her that Gilbert had left.

**_*a few moments earlier*_**

"You keep your son away from my daughter, Germania. I don't want him poisoning her mind with anything he may say." Ivan barked.

"I don't understand vhy you're being so difficult. Zhey are just kids und want to have fun vhile zhey can." Germania replied blandly.

"That boy tried to get close to her! I won't allow that sort of contact."

"I don't get zhe big deal of it all."

However, Germania agreed to keep an eye on Teutonic Knights. Ivan saw them out of the house and was glad they were gone.

**_*present*_**

Kyrussia kicked her feet as Ivan gave her the same lecture he did when they were walking home. In her mind she couldn't help but think Gilbert was right. If she ever did want to get stronger she would have to start leaving the house for something other than going out to town or to meetings with Ivan.

"Do you understand, Kyrussia?"

"But why? I like him, papa."

"I was afraid of that, but I can't let you out of the area without protection. You're too weak."

"I can be strong if I wanted!"

"I believe you, but if you keep resisting you'll find you're only going to lose. You might not even know you lost from the beginning."

"You'll see! I'll be stronger than you ever thought possible! I'll conquer many countries and then I won't be so alone because I'll have them."

"Being friends and taking over someone are two different things. Learn the difference between them now before you get hurt." He got up and left her alone in her room.

_'You'll see. I'll make you sorry for ever doubting me.'_


	6. 30 Minutes

"Hey, Kyrussia? Are you even listening to me?" Hungary put down the clipboard.

"Huh, vhat was zhat?" Kyrussia mumbled.

"I was asking which you liked best, the powder blue or the maroon and you just stand there lost in space. Do you not like the colors I put out?"

"Oh no, I like zhe powder blue."

"Really? I'm leaning more to the maroon." Hungary tilted her head at the table cloth.

"_Ja ja_, vhat ever."

"Fredericka, this is your wedding."

"I know."

"You're acting like you don't."

"I'm just nervous. I've never been put in such a position before."

"I suppose I mean we all have a first, right?" Hungary checked off the maroon box and tapped on the paper with her pen.

Kyrussia looked at the maroon cloth and clenched her fist.

Red.

The color would forever haunt her as she spent a majority of her childhood bathed in it...

* * *

_For several months, Teutonic Knights and Kyrussia had been sneaking off to meet each other in the forest by Ivan's house. He taught her generally military tactics, but she treated his advice like a survival guide. She learned about all the different countries that surrounded her home and came to dislike one in particular. Mongolia. He had been over Russia for years now and had no intention on letting go. Ivan was not very fond either of him either, but he made no move to get out of his grasp. Not yet._

_Ivan had suspected something was up with the way Kyrussia was so eager to leave for her outside chores, even when it got colder. General Winter watched over Kyrussia so that no harm would come to her, but he could only do so much in what time he had. Because she lived with Russia now it was easier to keep an eye on the both of them without much traveling. Unfortunately, seasons come and go, so he had no choice but to entrust Mother Spring, Lady Summer and Sister Fall to keep mind of his two children of the snow._

_Of course they obliged to do as General Winter says. There was an advantage of being the first of the seasons._

_There were times when Ivan and General Winter would get into arguments of who was really in control of Kyrussia. General Winter because he has been with her since the beginning. Ivan because he will be with her until the end. Naturally they do this in private where nobody could overhear them._

_While Russia and Winter fought, Kyrussia and Teutonic Knights made what they could of what freedom they were granted. Today would be the first time she would meet Hungary._

_"So zhis is mein friend Hungary! Hungary zhis is Kyrussia." Gilbert beamed proudly._

_"You're that girl who lives with that creep Russia right? The one under that other dipwad Mongolia?" Hungary crossed his arms._

_"Sure I guess." Kyrussia shrugged._

_"Haha! Sucks for you!"_

_"Hey be nice." Gilbert warned._

_"Okay okay, like TK said I'm Hungary so nice to meet you and all that crap." He shot Teutonic Knights a look._

_"Awesome now zhat we all know each other let's go raise us some hell!"_

_"Sounds good to me."_

_"Okay it seems like fun!" Kyrussia grinned..._

* * *

Things have changed since then. Kyrussia looked up at the crystal chandelier and pondered these changes. She didn't have time when Hungary once again interrupted her thoughts.

"So I was out yesterday after we bought your dress and went hunting for the brides maids dresses. I figured since our theme is going to be blue I figured we could do a sort of royal blue for our dresses."

"Zhat sounds nice. It von't clash badly vith Gilbert's suit too much und vill still look vonderful."

"I'm glad you agree because I already got them I hope you don't mind."

"_Nyet_, it's fine."

"Yeah." Hungary looked at her when she spoke Russian, but didn't mention it.

Things have really changed...

* * *

_Since their introduction, Kyrussia and Hungary began spending more time together. This made Teutonic Knights uneasy. He didn't want his best friend getting too close to his new interest. He also didn't want to appear as a jerk for saying so. Getting what he wanted while keeping in mind how his friends would feel waged a war in his head._

_Hungary knew of Teutonic Knights's fondness of Kyrussia, so he used to his advantage as a sort of taunt._

_"Yesterday I took Kyrussia to go ride horses." He boasted._

_"Big deal! I'm going to take her hunting vith me today." Gilbert challenged._

_"I'm going to taking her for lunch tomorrow!"_

_"Hey guys what are you talking about?" Kyrussia jumped out of her bedroom window._

_"Vhat took you so long?" Gilbert put his hands on his hips._

_"Ivan gave me extra chores and there was no way out of it." She stood up and dusted the snow off her pants._

_Today she was wearing clothes Teutonic Knights designed for her the night after her and Hungary's official meeting._

_Because her hair was long enough to be pulled back, she also had a pony tail like Hungary. Her outfit consisted of a hooded cloak with a sort of winter cameo pattern and a white shirt and pants to match._

_"She just looks way awesomer in white. I mean, not as much as me, but close." Gilbert stated the first day she tried on her new clothes. "Besides we can't have her get recognized. Our trio of awesomeness has to stay a secret."_

_Teutonic Knights spoke about Russia's dislike for him to Hungary, hoping that he would understand why they had to be kept under the radar. Luckily they made it possible to be able to run around with their new friend and stay within the area. Ever now and then Hungary would be daring and find a way to sneak Kyrussia out of the snowy land she called home and bring her back before anyone noticed._

_"Oooh, bad boy." Teutonic Knights rolled his eyes._

_"You know what they say, nice guys finish last." Hungary smirked._

_Kyrussia was well aware of the dispute she happened to be caught in. She didn't like being stuck in the middle and couldn't really do much about it. Each time she tried to make peace with them they would act like they didn't hear her and continue. They were stubborn, yes, but they were also her best and only friends._

_To Teutonic Knights's dismay, Hungary decided to tag along during the hunting trip. There were times when he would let Kyrussia get a few shots, but when it came to Gilbert, Elizabeta made sure to take it first opportunity he got. They pushed each other of the way and said rather rude things when there wasn't anything to shoot._

_"Vhat kind of name is Elizabeta anyvays? Sounds like something a veak little girl vould be called!"_

_"Hey shut up! At least it has class. You can't even shoot an arrow straight! And you call yourself a knight."_

_"I can too! Just watch me pretty boy." Gilbert huffed and drew an arrow from the pouch on his back._

_He pulled the tight string back and aimed at a hare. It's coat blended with the snow and threw him off a bit, but he let the arrow go with a sharp twang. Nonetheless it missed by far and soared over its head. The hare squealed and took off running through the thick snow._

_"See what I mean?" Hungary scoffed._

_"I could have gotten it if there wasn't so much pressure!" Teutonic Knights snapped._

_"Gilbert! Vhat are you doing here?" A voice boomed through the trees._

_"Eh?!" The three of them froze in their tracks._

_A couple of men stepped out of their hiding place and donned on them in a superior manner. Teutonic Knights didn't show any sign of embarrassment or guilt for having been found by them._

_"I'm hunting." He said simply._

_"Germania wanted you to stay in zhe house, remember?" One of the knights sighed._

_"He doesn't want a fight to start between him und Russia. Zhat's vhy you are to remain vith either us or him." Another informed._

_"But it's so boring!" Teutonic Knight grumbled._

_"It'a better zhan starting a war over something as silly as seeing a girl."_

_"It is not!"_

_"Ja it is now come on. We must get you back before your vati finds out your gone."_

_Suddenly a loud crash shook the earth and everything began to fall all around the individuals._

* * *

**A/N: Hooray! Little Hungary makes her appearance in Kyrussia's memories. If you're wondering why I refer her as a he it's because everyone thought she was still a boy, so why not make it sound like she is? It kind of puts a twist on things, right? Oh the irony of it all! Anyways, hope your ready for some shock and angst in the next chapter! **

**Ciao~!**


	7. Gomenasai

"Where is Kyrussia?" Ivan shouted out.

"She isn't in the house!" Moscow called back.

"Find her! We have guests who are unwelcome."

The town was ransacked and destroyed just like it had been years ago. Some buildings were set up in flames creating a domino effect of leaping tongues of fire. Horrified screams tore through the throats of the civilians as they tries to avoid the soldiers. Among them was an imposing figure who gave out orders in a different language. As his men spread out to cause more havoc, the shadow made his way passed the chaos to one large house in particular.

Yards away, Kyrussia broke into a run with her companions trailing behind. A sinking feeling opened up in her stomach while the smoke rose above the trees not too far from them. When they got to the house she did her best to stay calm at the sight of a group coming up upon her home.

"Vhat zhe hell?" Gilbert breathed.

"What happened here?" Hungary panted.

"Papa!" Kyrussia screamed and ran into the house,

"_Nein, _Fredericka!" Gilbert tried to chase after her, but was stopped by his fellow men.

Inside was dead silent.

Her footsteps clacked noisily against the floors as she searched desperately for Ivan. She searched every room available to her and only stopped when the front doors burst open. Unintelligible orders were given out and soldiers began the hunt. She couldn't understand what they were saying, but she knew what they where looking for.

She retreated up the stairs and fled to the nearest room, Ivan's. While she still didn't find him she did find a place to hide. Glancing over her shoulder, she proceeded into a nearby cupboard at the other end of the door and closed the doors leaving enough space to see. And she waited.

And waited.

And waited.

The air was cold, much more so than she ever remembered. Finally a person rushed into the room, but she didn't know who it was. She breathed on her hands to try and warm them, to keep them from freezing. The cupboard was small, but it kept the warmth inside. More of the screeches could be heard from the outside and imagining the sound of blood spilling made her cringe with fear. She would be next if she didn't keep quiet.

She peered through the crack of the cupboard and stifled her breath. A shadow passed by it and she sniffled silently. Not silent enough. White light filled her eyes while she was discovered and yanked out. Voices swam through her head as a rough hand tossed her aside to the ground. Shouts of defiance split the air. The intruders turned to her father and made him stay back.

Her captor growled at Ivan and held a sword-like weapon at him. He lifted it over his head and was about to bring it down when a loud shout erupted from the halls.

"Oi! Get away from her!" Teutonic Knights ran into the room with sword in hand, ready for a fight.

"Stop you're messing up the plan!" Hungary came in after with the other knights.

The intruder took one look at the makeshift rescue squad and let out a malicious laugh. He went over and picked up Kyrussia by her hood, shaking her a bit and kept speaking in the strange language.

"Let me go!" Kyrussia hissed and kicked her feet as she was suspended in the aid.

"No! Leave her be, Mongolia!" Russia threatened to go forward.

'_Mongolia_' her mind flashed back to what Teutonic Knights and Hungary had told her about this dangerous country. With this she fought harder to get away, but to no avail. Mongolia smirked and said something in broken Russian.

"Why? I didn't say you could have an underling in your house, Russia. I was nice enough to let you keep Moscow, but I don't know about this one."

"She's just a child!"

"That didn't stop me from taking over you, now did it?" He glowered at Kyrussia, "I've always wanted another one. This one shows a lot of promise."

Kyrussia squirmed all she could and when she felt all hope was lost, Teutonic Knights jumped in and gave Mongolia's hand a sharp cut. He cried out in shock and let the girl go before he could feel the blade slide against his skin.

"Damnit! You stupid kid!" He spat.

"If you want her you'll have to go through me." Gilbert growled.

"With pleasure."

Hungary went into action, but before he could do anything he was caught by one of the Mongolian soldiers. Gilbert looked back to see that during his move his allies were captured. Mongolia laughed cruelly at him and gripped Kyrussia's hood with more strength.

"This is the best you can do? Seems Russia housed you too well." He dodged a kick from her, "Don't worry, you'll learn to live by my rules soon."

The soldiers grabbed Teutonic Knights and Russia as Mongolia left with Kyrussia. Still, she fought back with everything she had. She struggled to keep from crying and let out one last call for help.

"Gilbert! Gilbert don't let him take me! Don't let Mongolia take me!"

Hearing her shouts Gilbert cussed in German under his breath as a soldier pushed his head into the floor once he tried to wiggle from their grasp. He looked to Hungary, who had his hands behind his back. With what strength he mustered he rotated his head to the left and glared at Russia, who sat on his knees like an obedient dog who had been beaten one too many times. He didn't even make an effort to get free to save her.

"Ivan! Vhat zhe hell are you doing?" He croaked. "Hey! I'm talking to you, you coward!"

When he didn't respond Teutonic Knights faced the cold ground and pressed his forehead roughly against it. Tears welled up in his eyes and fell onto the floor like rain drops. The soldier showed no sympathy as his prisoner wept pitifully in front of him.

_"Entschuldigung. Entschuldigung, Kyuroißen_, for everything. I let you down..."

* * *

"Hey Kyrussia! Wanna see my suit? It's totally awesome!" Prussia grinned.

"Eh? _Ja_ sure!" Kyrussia smiled back and followed him up the stairs.

So many times she had trudged up those steps in pain and sorrow, joy or frustration. Germany was always open, but it was Prussia who was always free. It would be fair to say that had been one of the things that drew her to him, but she was too proud to admit it. She didn't want to appear so dependent on him. Memories of the truly awesome person he was swam in her mind, but she could tell just by looking at him he didn't remember at all.

It was during these realizations she felt so far away from him and he didn't even know it. Of course he would notice these strange pauses and tones she used, but he knew better than to be nosy. He did know she would talk to him when she felt most comfortable. All he had to do was wait.

That's all they ever did was wait.

Kyrussia knew the halls by heart right down to the very marks. Like the stairs, she also ventured through the house in its entirety. Every room had it's secrets, even the ones that were seemingly empty. Prussia would often tell her stories of when Germany was little and how he had to take care of him most of the time. They often played hide-n-seek in the big house and Germany usually won. He told her of times when he would help his little brother with baking projects on days when they had not much to do. He even spoke to her about times when he would have to comfort Ludwig when he had a nightmare.

And then he grew up. That's how he worded it. It wasn't that he didn't want him to grow. It was more that he wished his time with him had been a little longer. The years flew by so fast Prussia often stayed in his room for hours on end thinking of where they all went. He was proud his brother was successful. He was happy he survived the hardships they shared. All these were whited out by the fact that Germany no longer needed his older brother to watch after him. He didn't need him to read bedtime stories or look for the other side of his shoe, to look in his closet for monsters or pick out a type of icing that would compliment a cake.

He was independent. All Prussia was there was for back up when things got ugly.

"After you, _meine liebe_." Prussia bowed slightly as he held the door open for Kyrussia.

"Vhy _danke_." She tried to curtsy, but failed awesomely.

She stepped into the room and saw it. The uniform Frederick gave Gilbert hung lifelessly on a hangar in the closet. It's gold details shined in the sunlight, the fabric soft and smooth, no kinks or marks. It was flawless. She jumped as Gilbert closed the door behind him and sighed.

"_Kesesese_, it's a beauty isn't it?" He chuckled.

"It does look nice." She agreed and murmured in surprise as she felt him press up behind her.

"I was going to vait until we vere officially married, but after zhe other day I couldn't really help myself."

"Vhat made you change your mind?"

He took her hand and put it against the back of his head. She ran her fingers through his hair and turned her head to the side she she could see him. He gave her his trademark smile and nuzzled her cheek.

"Zhe fact zhat you showed me love. I don't think after zhat I could live vith out it. It's addicting zhe first time, ja?"

"If you say so."

"Come on don't try und tell me you didn't feel it too. You are wanting it just as much as me, ja~?"

"Now vhy would you think zhat?"

"I just know. I am right, jaa~?" He let her hand go and was happy to feel she proceeded to pet him.

"Maybe." She bent forward slightly.

A wave of nervousness crashed over Prussia, but he did his best to hide it. His insides were shaking with anticipation, but he was determined to take it slow. At least, at the moment. He guided her to his bed and planted sweet kisses on her neck earning small whimpers from her. Like a puppy who had received a treat, he was encouraged to keep going.

She turned around in his lap and straddled him gently, bringing his head in to rest on hers. Kyrussia smiled at his shyness and kissed the tip of his nose. He ran his hands along her sides and stopped once he reached her hips. With a playful growl, Kyrussia tackled an unaware Prussia and sat on his stomach in victory. He wasn't going to give in so easily as he pulled her in for another kiss, licking her silky lips asking for entrance.

Her lips parted slightly and he let out a small groan of disapproval. Gilbert took ahold of her hips and brought her down hard against him. She gasped and he plunged his tongue into her mouth, keen on exploring every inch of her. His coy persona faded as he warmed up to the feeling and began to get adventurous, slipping one of his hands into her pants to lightly squeeze her chilly skin. He always liked how nice and cool she was, especially at a time like this where heat seemed to be all around them.

Prussia whined as suddenly she pulled away and refused to go any further.

"I-I can't do zhis." She hung her head and sniffled.

"Vhat's wrong?" He sat up on his elbows.

"Zhis...I can't." Her shoulders shook as her tears rolled down her chin and onto him.

"Vhy not?"

She shook her head and hid her face with her hands. He reached up and brushed a few locks of white away, caressing her cheek with his thumb. This went on until she let out a wail of despair.

"_I can't have kids_!"

This shocked him and he did his best to keep from freezing. When he tried to come up with something to say, but just couldn't.

Kyrussia continued to cry her heart out. Prussia kept rubbing her face with his hand hoping that it was offering some sort of comfort for her. In a way he was disappointed. He had wanted to be able to pass on his empire to a son or daughter. But now wasn't the time to be thinking of something so self-centered.

Gradually she calmed down and swiped the tears from her eyes. She sat there on him for a while before answering. Her tone was filled with hatred and disgust, a side of her he had never seem before.

"You want to know vhy? I'll tell you vhy."

* * *

**A/N: Oh my~! We are one chapter away from the explicit stuff! Aren't you excited? But before we can get into that we need to cover a few things up, like why Kyrussia cannot have children. Sad, I know, but it's important too! **

**Did I mention Mongolia made his appearance too? Yeah, you'll be seeing a lot more of him. Like during the next chapter! So prepare yourselves, because things are about to get dirty! (Ohohonhonhon! -*Best France laugh* I couldn't resist a bad attempt at a joke.)**


	8. Show Me Love

"Life with Mongolia wasn't all zhat bad. He took care of me und made sure I was healthy. Still, in a vay, he was vorse zhan Russia..."

* * *

_Mongolia stared down at the slow growing county and scoffed. 'All these years and all she has managed is a few inches', he thought to himself, 'how pitiful.' Kyrussia felt these glares, but despite how hard he tried to put her down about her size she built herself up stronger. Because she was a late bloomer her breasts didn't develop as other girls' did, so she still looked like a boy especially with armor on. However, due to Mongolia's training she had become quite well built and able bodied. Her hair grew as much as she did and was only long enough to pull into a short ponytail. He taught her in his ways in war and helped in creating her own army. This way she would be able to pass down what he taught her to them._

_When he went out to conquer a country she went with him, repaying her debts by putting her life on the line. If the target was put under his power he gave her a portion of control over a country to her, Kyrussia grew to love the power she had in her hand. With one move she could make or break them. Mongolia saw this change in her and began to praise her often for a job well done in battle. Like a disobedient puppy who had been patted kindly on the head, she welcomed these small notes of congratulations given to her as they were not often._

_However, Mongolia saw a downside in having a female by his side. He noticed this when they met up with a certain albino in a fight. Kyrussia refused to even cut him with her sword and often let him slip through her grasp. It wasn't long before he realized it was the same little boy who stood up for her the day Mongolia came to take her. The only difference was he was a strong young man now known as Prussia. They seemed to have had memory of their friendship as they clearly avoided each other on the battlefield. This upset the empire greatly, but he made sure it didn't show. He needed to see where this was heading._

_Sure enough his servants began coming to him with reports of her disappearance. Whenever he looked into this she was where he would usually find her, reading books or feeding the birds. He kept the servants on high alert before he decided to take this matter into his own judgment. To do that he had to go on a spying mission._

_He found her in the back of his house with none other than the one he desperately wished would drop dead._

_"You shouldn't even be here. He could catch us und I'm pretty sure it von't be good if he finds you vith me." Her voice had more of a German accent, an indicator he had been teaching a bit of his language to her._

_"I can't help myself," Prussia smiled, "your awesomeness attracts mein awesomeness."_

_Mongolia growled as he saw his enemy transform his most ruthless soldier back into a soft little girl again. Prussia held Kyrussia's hands up and kissed her forehead gently, causing her to laugh and blush. This only infuriated Mongolia even more and, at the same time, made his heart sink. Why doesn't she smile at him when he tried to be kind to her?_

_"I don't want to see you get hurt just because of zhis attraction."_

_"Und I von't. You know Hungary has been asking if I've seen you around lately und you know what I told him?"_

_"Vhat did you tell Hungary?"_

_"I didn't tell him anything. I want you all to myself because awesomeness shouldn't have to share you."_

_The growl got a little louder in Mongolia's throat. It would be a few years until Prussia found out Hungary's true gender. At that moment Kyrussia looked up to the house and as Mongolia followed her gaze he saw a maid standing by the window._

_"I better go before zhey raise zhe alarm on me." She whispered._

_"I'll be here again tonight, ja? Und you will be here too?"_

_"Of course."_

_They departed and before she could see that there was a shadow behind a tree, Mongolia slipped away back into the house. Inside he would question her about everything. He warmed up by the fire to make it look like he'd been there the entire time as she walked through the door._

_"You're here! I didn't know you went out." He replied as calmly as possible._

_"Hm? Oh, yeah I went out to go hunting for a while. I can't have my precision go bad just because of the season." Her accent changed completely, but what stayed constant was the iciness of it._

_"Right. So I hear you talking outside the window. Did Zima come visit you today?"_

_"Oh no, I was just talking to myself."_

_"You've been doing that an awful lot lately." His voice went slightly dark. "What is so secret you can't even tell me?"_

_"Nothing I just need sometime to myself is all."_

_He didn't say anything, but simply got up and made it appear as if he were going to be walking passed her. When he got close to her he shot out his arm and grabbed her shirt collar, pulling her close so that his hot breath could be felt on her forehead. She showed no sign of fear as this was a regular occurrence when he was angry. What worried here was why._

_"What have you been hiding from me, eh?" He hissed._

_"It's none of your business." She spat back._

_"Everything that happens in this house is my business, Fredericka. Now tell me, what have you been hiding from me?"_

_When she didn't answer he brought her to a wall and shoved her against it. His grip tightened on the cloth as he kept her pinned._

_"You know I'm not the patent type. Just because your my favorite soldier doesn't mean I won't do it."_

_"Anything you do von't affect me." Her voice slipped up and she turned pale._

_"How long have you been seeing him?" He growled._

_"Longer zhan you think."_

_"You think you're so tough with that shitty accent of yours?" He brought his free hand roughly across her face, "Why is he going to be coming back?"_

_"To hell if I tell you."_

_"I'm giving you a chance to confess. Resisting will only result in something that will hurt you more than me."_

_"Zhere is nothing you can do zhat vill make me tell you."_

_A devious smile spread on Mongolia's lips, "We shall see..."_

_"I told you that this would hurt you more than it did me. Unfortunately, you did not believe me." Mongolia smiled at her,_

_Kyrussia tried to get up, but stinging pain stopped her. She laid back in her pillow and tried to gather what happened. Nothing. She rolled her head to the side in time to see a doctor packing his things to head out. Nothing came to mind. Snugness enclosed the lower half of her abdomen. Still nothing. Mongolia saw the bewildered look on her face and his smile widened._

_"You don't know what happened, do you? That's nice."_

_"Vhat did you do to me, you bastard?" She mumbled._

_"You want to know? Now that wouldn't be fair. After all, you didn't tell me all I wanted to know."_

_"Fine, don't tell me." She faked._

_"You really don't want to know?" Mongolia mentally kicked himself for allowing confusion to cut into his voice._

_"Not if you don't want to tell me. Besides, I don't think I even want to know."_

_"All the more reason I will tell you anyways..."_

* * *

Prussia sat dumbfounded on his bed as he listened to Kyrussia. Why couldn't he remember any of this? He looked up to see that she was undoing her shirt and he quickly turned his head.

"I didn't think he was serious. I've seen zhe way he punishes his servants und thought zhat I would be treated zhe same." She slipped out of her top and traced a long scar on her lower stomach.

He gradually faced her and saw the cut on her body. It was silver, but shown with purposeful intentions. It wasn't a wound that could be made with just any weapon. He knew it had to be something vital as she started to break down.

"He took it. He had a doctor take it from me, but he did it."

"Vhat? Vhat did he do?"

She kept her hand on her stomach, "He had my womb taken out. He knew just how much I longed to have a child und took zhat chance away from me."

Before she had time to begin crying again, Prussia took her back into his arms. He couldn't stand seeing her in so much pain, especially when he himself was clueless. He felt part of this was his fault as much as she felt as it was her own. Her body was ice cold in his hands and he kissed her shoulder to warm at least a small part of her. She loved how hot he always felt against her.

She clenched his back and breathed on his neck as he slowly bit down on her skin, sending shivers down his spine. He continued caressing her with his mouth and smiled as her fingers ran through his hair. A deep rosy blush appeared on her pale cheeks as she rocked her body against his. Prussia also had pink tint his face as his pants becoming tighter the more she moved. After a while he flipped her onto her back and he hovered over her.

Kyrussia wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her chest. He didn't need to ask permission to remove the first set of clothing on her as he had already snapped the bra open with his teeth. Quickly she covered her upper body and the pink turned into a red shade.

"_Kesesese_, vhat is zhe matter _liebe_? Getting shy already?" He chuckled.

"I-it's cold." She avoided his gaze.

"I've already seen you vithout anything on, Fredericka. I didn't judge zhen und I von't now." He pawed at her hands. "Please?"

Slowly she complied, but still didn't look at him. He smiled and began to pay mind to her breasts, earning a long gasp from her. Prussia began to softly thrust his hips into her, rubbing himself against her. She squirmed under him and clutched his shirt. After leaving her breathless he sat up and proceeded to remove his own clothes.

"Zhat better?" He grinned.

She ran her fingertips down his stomach, feeling the faint traces of his abs. He moved back onto her as she admired his body. She was like him, just the right size. Gilbert pressed his lips onto hers and as they shared another moment he felt her hands go down to his pants. With a flick of her wrist she undid them and began playing with his length through his boxers. He moaned into her mouth and began to unbutton her pants as well. Soon enough they had little to nothing on.

They continued to elicit whispers from each other. The more she said his name, his real name, the crazier it drove him. They both removed what they had on and, again, Kyrussia tried to hide herself in the covers.

"Vhat's wrong?" He mumbled.

"I...I've never done zhis sort of thing before." She said.

"Neither have I, but I'm not zhe one hiding."

Hearing that was a shock to her. Surely there must have been someone other than her who had a chance with him. Someone who wasn't her.

"I guess zhis will be both of our first times?" He crept lower to her and kissed her ear. "I don't mind. I'm happy enough to show you love too~."

She peeked from the blankets, "Vill you?"

"_Liebling_, I'll make you scream for it."

She blushed at the dirty tone in his voice, but at the same time it drew her out from hiding to find out what he had in store for her. It had to be awesome, after all it was Prussia. Eventually she was laying exposed in front of him, a position that he thought was, of course, just too cute. Her blush didn't make it any better for him either. Because he knew it would be painful for her he decided to loosen her up a bit. He massaged her with two fingers and licked her lips with his tongue. She responded by first opening her mouth to him. Immediately he plunged his tongue and a finger into her earning a long, loud moan.

"I'm not wanting to be patient." She said as she pulled away.

He nodded and began moving his finger inside of her while continuing to explore the caverns of her mouth. She rubbed his chest and back, twisting her tongue around his, fighting for dominance. She cried out in excitement as he put in two fingers and went on from there. Kyrussia's small body shook as stars swirled around her.

"_Naah_! G-Gilbert! "

Seeing her in such a state of ecstasy made him shiver with anticipation. Prussia took his fingers out and licked them, smiling happily at the taste. He then put himself against her, holding onto her knees.

"You are ready, _ja_?"

Her chest heaved as she came back down, "_Ja_, I think so."

With that he slowly pushed himself inside and couldn't help but moan softly when her nails dig into his back. It seemed that, no matter how much he denied it, he had the same masochistic fetish as his little brother. Just less extreme. He shuddered as he waited for her to adjust and liked the way he felt warm and snug in her. Not that he expected it to be cold like the rest of her body.

"Do you want me to be gentle?" He asked, taking France's advice of treating her kindly to mind.

"Vhat? No. I want you to break me."

This was a side he never seen of her before. He looked into her crimson, lust filled eyes and went ahead to fulfilling the wish they had kept under the radar for so long. He wanted to hear her beg for him, to scream how much she wanted him. He bent over her in his own satisfaction and it only went higher as she wrapped her legs around him.

"_Gott liebe_, it feels so damn awesome!" He whimpered.

She was unable to answer as she was shrieking in complete pleasure. Kyrussia was quieted for a moment as he pulled her into another long kiss, breaking with only a strand of saliva connecting them. His bed rocked violently as she demanded more from him and shifted underneath his body to take more of him in. He groaned as her teeth met his collar bone and suckled his skin, biting at first, then nibbling and finally leaving him wanting more with silky kisses. She did this a few more times before he felt something rise inside him.

The air was hot, but they could care less. The two of them moved in unison and everything floated away.

"_Aah_! F-Fredericka! It's getting close!" He panted loudly.

"Please Gilbert, harder! Harder!"

"_Meinen Namen sagen_! Say my name! Say it!" He ordered huskily.

"_Haa_~! Aahh Gilbert! Gilbert don't stop! Don't stop please," she begged as she writhed beneath him. "_Oh mein Gott_, Gilbert! Gilbert!"

He loved the way she erratically repeated his real name and he let himself go the edge, "_Aahhh! Mein Gott!"_

Kyrussia's back arched as her climax was reached as well, her fingers in her mouth. The sensation was never ending for the both of them as his white fluid coated her insides, his member soaked with both his and hers, but he didn't want to take it out. He wanted it to last for at least a while longer. It was one thing to know he enjoyed it, but pride swelled in his chest knowing she did too. Nobody could make her say what she said to him or feel the way he made her feel. Nobody will ever hear what he heard or feel what he felt.

It was just him and her.

On top of the world.

Prussia rolled on one side of Kyrussia and patted her head, watching as she closed her eyes tiredly. She curled up next to him, searching for warmth as her usual freezing body temperature returned after a steamy melting. He pulled her close to his chest and rested his chin tenderly on her head, kissing her hair, smelling her fresh ice scent.

"_Ich liebe dich,_ Fredericka," He sighed.

"_Ich...Ich liebe dich...auch..._Gilbert," She yawned.

On the other side of the door, Germany listened through the barrier that separated the halls from his big brother's room. He had stood there for a while when they were in the middle of it and he couldn't believe what he heard.

Was his brother really luckier than him?

* * *

**A/N: Softcore. Yes, I know it isn't the most detailed, but something in me held me back. This isn't exactly my first time writing something explicit, but I decided to tone it down a bit for you sensitive readers. I hope you don't mind. This chapter was irresistible for me, though, so either way it just had to be done. It just had to be. Hope you enjoyed this nice chapter!** **_Ciao~!_**


	9. Of Two Different Coins

"Italy, go help England vith zhe glasses!"

"_Si_, Kiera!" Italy scurried as quick as he could to assist the English man with the box.

"Sweden, help Finland und Faroe Islands get zhe upper wall decorations up!"

"_Ja_." He mumbled calmly and picked up the small islander so she could reach the ledge.

"_T-takk fyri_, Mr. S-Swe," She stammered fearfully as her shaky hands tried to pin the cloth to the wall. "Ehh...it's so scary b-being so high up."

Slowly Berwald glanced over to Tino, who smiled at him as he held up more decorations for Faroe to put up. Keira scanned the area and pointed to the other three Nordics.

"Denmark, stop screwing around und get those tables set!" She ordered.

"_Ja_! Sorry!" He whimpered and grabbed the other side of the table-cloth Norway held to throw over the table top. "She's gotten so scary over the years."

"Shut up, _Anko_, or else she'll yell at you again," Norway sighed. "Little brother? Get the napkins."

"Okay, but if I do you have to stop calling me that," Iceland grumbled and sat black napkins on the surface.

"_Takk_, little brother."

Keira ran her hand through her hair and jumped as Hungary put her hand on her shoulder. The younger girl let out a relieved breath and relaxed just a little.

"It's just you."

"Who were you expecting?" Hungary asked.

"Someone else. So tomorrow's zhe big day?"

"Yes, I can't believe it either. I appreciate your help, Kei-san."

"It's nothing. It's best to have a second person to help plan."

"I couldn't agree more." Elizabeta laughed.

Another hand rested on Keira's shoulder and this time the both of them were startled as a quiet, deep voice boomed behind them.

"Keira? About yesterday, I-I'm sorry for vhat happened." It was Germany.

"_Meiner Meinung nach_, it never happened." She mumbled and took out a coin from her pocket.

"I think I'm going to go see what Austria needs. It looks like he's having some trouble sweeping again." Hungary said nervously and left hurriedly.

They watched as the brown-haired woman went to assist her ex-husband, who had only been sweeping for over 2 minutes and stopped to rest, leaning on the broom handle. Germany's hand never left Keira's shoulder and for that she shook it off. She began tossing the coin in her hand, a habit he saw as an indication of her disinterest in what was going on. Despite how cold she was towards him, Germany felt the need to be near her, an emotion he had never experienced with anyone other than Italy. He tried to ask his big brother about what he was feeling, but got an answer he didn't really think was helpful.

_"You're in love anyone could see zhat!"_

Germany didn't want to believe it as Keira didn't show clear signs of liking him back. The only ones she ever showed any affection to were the Italian Brothers, all others were treated strictly with unending seriousness. _'That's what draws me to her',_ he settled on. He watched as she casually flicked the coin on her thumb and caught sight what type it was. An early gold German coin with the picture of an eagle with the words _Deutsches _on the left and _Reich_ on the right. On the bottom left was the number 10, in the middle 1878, and on the right an M.

"Zhat coin. I didn't think you vould have kept it." He muttered.

"Vhat zhis? _Ja_, I did. It isn't as good as my Mongolian, Danish or Turkish coins, but..." Her voice trailed off and she sighed. "Vhy are you here?"

He let out a quiet 'hmm' and tried to remember why he approached her in the first place. She didn't stop tossing the coin in her hand, catching it as it fell and then throwing it back up. From a distance Prussia watched his little brother while Kyrussia sat with her chin in her hand.

"Vhy is she so...so..." Prussia tried to find words to explain his bride's sister.

"Stubborn? Rough? Harsh? Serious? A total freak?" Kyrussia went silent for a moment. "_Ich weiss einfach nicht mehr._"

"Vhat? You're her sister!"

"I know, but zhat's zhe thing. She doesn't exactly open up to me vhen she has a problem or isn't in a good mood. She's been independent for as long as I can remember, always wanting to solve things on her own or take care of situations her vay. I've only had her for zhe beginning of her creation und was lucky enough to have her vhen she got stronger."

Prussia let this sink in before going on.

"So, vhat happened?"

"Oh some stuff vith other empires wanting to make her theirs. She didn't stay vith me her entire child hood._ Niye_, she went from one country to zhe other. The first was Rome. He went so far as to invading Mongolia's home just to get her. I did all I could to fight him off, but he was simply too strong. I never knew Rome to be a cruel man, despite how hard he fought to get Keira, but I honestly was surprised vhen he said I could still keep in touch vith her through letters. I wrote to her each day und she was sure to reply zhat same day..."

* * *

_"Sorellina! Let's-a go play, okay?" Chibitalia cried as he pulled a little girl's hand outside._

_In actuality the girl wasn't, in a sense, "little" at all. She was tiny. Compared to Kyrussia when she was a child, she was miniature. Small as she was, her heart made up for it. Rome always remembered her for her vigor and strength when he invaded Mongolia to take her, the bravery she put forth in fighting beside Kyrussia. He had a dream, a dream that drove him into marching into Mongolia's house and declaring his rule over the young country. Now here she was, playing with his grandsons as if she had lived there her whole life._

_"Okay, what would you like to play?" She asked in a high pitched, childish voice._

_"How about we-a play Strega Ghiaccio? We can get fratellone to play too!"_

_"That sounds fun."_

_As he watched the children play he noticed that Keira smiled only when she was around Feliciano, Lovino or him. Multiple times he tried to understand this, but she always refused. In the end he just accepted that this was the way she was. The first time he saw this broken was when he went to pay a visit to Germania._

_"So, zhis is zhe country you fought so hard to claim?" Germania said._

_"Si isn't she just adorable? She is almost as cute as my little Italy!" Rome beamed._

_"Und you say she is related to Kyrussia?"_

_"Is there something wrong?"_

_Germania coughed into his arm and cleared his throat._

_"It's just, she's zhe country who almost got me in trouble vith Russia."_

_"You mean the thing between your son and his "daughter"?"_

_"Exactly."_

_The two ancients talked and slowly both their children crept from behind them. Holy Rome eyed Chibitalia quietly, which made him get timid and hide. Keira patted his head comfortingly and felt a pair of eyes also watching her. She faced back to Germania and saw a little blond-haired boy with blue eyes, much like Holy Rome. Romano saw these stares and stepped in front of his little brother and sister protectively, folding his arms across his chest and holding his chin high._

_"Leave my siblings alone." He growled._

_Holy Rome was pulled away by his brother, but he didn't think it was fair his brother got to continue staring while he had to be hidden. Germania jumped as his sons clung to him and he looked down to them._

_"Vhy don't you two go play vith Rome's kids?"_

_"Ja, okay." Holy Rome pulled free of his brother's grasp and ran to Chibitalia, who responded by screaming and running away from him._

_"Hey! I told you to leave Italia alone!" Romano shouted and chased after Holy Rome._

_All that was left was Keira and the little boy who looked like Holy Rome. Rome saw this and grinned to Germania._

_"These two haven't properly met! Why don't you give my little granddaughter an introduction?"_

_Germania sighed in annoyance and gently nudged his son forward._

_"Fine, zhis is Imperial Knights. He's a brother to Holy Rome und Prussia."_

_Rome took Keira in his arms and placed her on his shoulders._

_"And-a this is Keira! She's little sister to Italy and Romano!" He announced proudly._

_"Zhere now zhat you know each other go play." Germania looked up to see Rome tossing little Keira up and down, clearing his throat once more._

_"Oh, si." He said sadly and put her down. "Sorry, I get a little carried away by her adorable size."_

_Keira stood indifferently in front of Imperial Knights and didn't say a word. Normally she would be full of things to say, but at that moment her tongue was at a halt. Rome acted like he was listening to Gemania when it was his turn to speak, but mostly watched their two children staring blankly at each other. Finally, Imperial Knights spoke up._

_"I like your hair." He mumbled softly._

_"Grazie." She said._

_"I heard vati talking about you earlier."_

_"Oh?"_

_"Ja..." He fiddled with his fingers, "my big bruder talks about your sister a lot."_

_"My sister isn't allowed to mention him."_

_"Really?" He flinched as she drew out a shiny coin from her pocket._

_"Si." She rubbed it with her thumb and began to toss it into the air and catch it in her palm._

_"Zhat's a nice coin."_

_She almost stopped and missed it, but caught it with two fingers. For some reason her brain tried to process ways to respond to his compliment. A blush appeared on her face out of embarrassment and shyness. Imperial Knights continued to play with his hands and looked to the side._

_"I...I really do like your hair. Can I...maybe...can I braid it for you?"_

_Keira snapped her head up at his question and looked at him like he was crazy. In his mind he knew he was completely insane, but he was more concerned about her answer. They drifted off into silence._

_"If you really want to...I guess."_

_His heart kept at her yes. She sat down on the ground in front of him and fluffed out her hair to hand off her back. It was so long, long enough to touch the floor as she sat there. Imperial Knights took a seat behind her and placed his shaking hands on her hair, holding the night itself. Keira closed her eyes as his fingers drifted gently, not feeling a single painful tug. Rome and Germania watched as their kids bonded for a short time._

_"See? I-a told you he was all she needed to come out of her shell." Rome chuckled._

_"It took a long time. Too long for my tastes."_

_"Better get used to it. You never know when I might pass her onto you..."_

* * *

"Eh? Are you going to tell me or not?" Keira balanced the coin on her finger tip.

"I was vondering if y-you vould like to vork on zhe wedding cake vith me." Germany bit his bottom lip as the words rushed out of his mouth.

"Vhat's zhe matter, can't you make it yourself?"

"I can, I-I just think I could make it better vith you. I mean, if you don't want to I'll be okay. I-I mean, I vould appreciate if you did help."

"I get worried vhen you can't make up your mind about important things. I'm not going to have you mess up zhe cake just because your dick is in a knot."

During her time in his home, Germany had grown used to Keira's occasional vulgar language. It was like having to deal with Romano, except she didn't exactly hate him in a sense of wanting to kill him. Why she treated him like she did was a mystery. He looked passed this and, when he was home, whenever he thought of her, Germany felt a strong fever rise in him. That's the moment when Keira's last statement took on a whole new meaning as to what was actually in a knot.

"_Sorellina, sorellina, sorellina_! Help me, help me, help me, help me, help me, help meee!" Italy cried as England bolted after him.

"You bloody git I'll teach you to drop a box full of glassware on my foot! Come back here and let me stab you with this here fork!"

Keira marched over and held out a hand in front of her, hitting England square in the face and causing him to fall back. She, however, stood motionless. Italy rushed behind her for protection and didn't bother peeking out to see if England was okay.

"I don't think it vill be wise to be going at my _fratello_ at zhis time nor ever."

"S-sorry..." England groaned and rubbed his head.

"_Ja ja_ now get up, dust off your ass und go help Ivan bring in zhe drinks."

"Yes ma'am." He did as he was told.

"It's nice knowing zhere is someone else other zhan me whom Italy can run to vhen he gets in trouble." Germany smiled.

"I know he vouldn't do zhe same for me, but I don't see a time vhen he ever vill have to." She patted Italy's head.

"_Grazie sorellina!_" He thanked, bubbles of tears from how terrified he was forming at the corners of his eyes.

"_Sehr gut_, now go find _fratellone_ und tell him I want zhe two of you to help Turkey, France und China vith zhe food." She bent forward and kissed his cheeks.

"_Ve~ si, sorellina!_" He smiled and took off.

Germany cringed as she gave his best friend the small peck and buried the fire within him.

"_Fratellone_?" He questioned to cover up.

"Zhat is vhat Feli und I call Lovi."

"We better get started on the cake."

"Lead zhe way..."

* * *

_During the time Keira spent with Rome she had picked up on many useful fighting skills. She looked up to him and liked how hard he worked to keep his reputation held high, but like Chibitalia she was worried about how much damage he took. Some nights she had to calm her brother when he had nightmares about their grandfather. Though she was too young to truly understand what it meant to be a powerful empire, Keira knew that Rome's glory was drawing to an end._

_When that time comes she would be strong, for Chibitalia, Romano and herself._

_Until then she studied up on military arts, differentiating and comparing Rome's skills to Mongolia. She then began devising plans for how her military would work by combining and tossing out ideas from her rulers' way of doing things. She knew Rome had faith in her and did her best to live up to his expectations for as long as possible._

_Never did she think his time would be cut so short._

_It broke her heart to tell her siblings of their grandpa's fate, but she held in her own sadness so she would be able to support theirs better. As expected, Chibitalia rushed into her arms and cried. Romano stood dumbfounded, but showed no visible emotion. He was doing the same as his little sister._

_Then the day came when they would be separated. During that Chibitalia, once again, cried, but harder than Keira had ever seen. Even Romano shed a few tears in their departure. It was shocking to them that Keira wasn't going to be going to live with Austria like they were. Instead she was going to stay with Germania and his children._

_"Rome told me specifically to take care of you. It was his last wish for you." He explained._

_"Why?"_

_"He wants you to continue growing stronger und knows zhat vill only be achieved if you vere passed down to another strong country."_

_She thought back on her brothers and how much sorrow they had for her leaving them. For the first time she cursed Grandpa Rome's name in disdain and felt warm tears sting her eyes._

_"That bastard..."_

_"Kyrussia, well Grandpa Rome is dead. Unfortunately for you I will not be returning to you anytime soon. Rome gave me to Germania, so I will be living with him for God knows how long. If I have to keep being passed on from one strong country to the next I will surely go insane. Luckily you won't be there to witness my break downs, huh? Personally, I would have rather gone to live with that dick Austria than Germania. One of his sons, the Imperial Knights, kind of creeps me out. And get this, he's the little brother of that guy you like, Prussia. Small world, right?_

_"Anyways, I have a favor to ask of you. In response to Roika's question if I will give him a hug when I get back, kick him in the balls for me. That should be enough to show him how I feel. If not kick him again. I trust him as much as a bitch in heat around a bunch of pricks. I don't. Keira."_

_"Dear Keira, I am sorry for your loss. I know you will be just fine living with Germania. I wish I was able to watch you grow strong, but countries don't invade themselves. While Mongolia is getting crankier everyday, your sister, brother and I are surviving. I think it's because he doesn't get laid as much as Rome did. And don't make a joke about how I should sleep with him. It's not going to happen. Now or ever._

_"I think you have an advantage with staying with Germania. Now I can just ask Prussia about how you're doing, but don't think that'll get you off the hook from letters. I still want you to write to me and not miss a single day. Also, about your little "request", that isn't going to happen either. If you want to damage his dick with your foot you'll have to wait and do it yourself. Kyrussia."_

_Keira pouted as her favor was rejected and she threw the paper into her drawer. She lay on her bed and took out the Italian coin Chibitalia gave her before she left..._

_"I know how much you've-a wanted a coin from Grandpa Rome, so I went and found one for you. It's a gift from me and Romano. I just hope it'll help you think of us as you continue to get stronger under Germania's care. Who knows, maybe we will-a see each other again considering Holy Rome visits Austria's house frequently. When I get brave enough I'll ask if he will bring you with him!"_

_"Grazie fratello, fratellone. I won't forget you, but I hope you won't forget me too." Keira smiled._

_"I don't think it's possible to forget your face, sorellina." Romano laughed._

_They parted ways and gained distance quicker than they would have liked. Little did they know they would grow even farther apart as Romano was handed down into Spain's care. What kept them together was the coin Chibitalia gave Keira. In the near future another coin would be added, but this would hold a completely different meaning._

* * *

**A/N: Now before you get all spitty for not having me put Holy Rome as being Germany's younger self I will say this: That has not been confirmed yet! There is no clear evidence of Germany being HRE! And don't pull the whole "but at the end of the San Buon Valentino strip..." because it could go both ways. It could have been Germany's memories, BUT it could also be Italy's too. **

**So anyways, with that out of the way, here are the translations to some words you may not know in this chapter:**

**Italian:**

_Si - _Yes

_Sorellina - _Little sister

_Strega Ghiaccio - _Ice-Witch

_Fratello - _Brother

_Fratellone_ - Big Brother

_Grazie - _Thank you

**Swedish/Danish/German**

_Ja -_ Yes

**Faroese/Norwegian**

_T-takk fyri - _Thank you

_Takk _- Thanks

**Kyrussian:**

_Niye _- No

**German:**

_Meiner Meinung nach - _In my opinion

_Ich weiss einfach nicht mehr - _I don't even know anymore

**Extras:**

**The Faroese language branches off from the Old Norse language. It is one of the four to descend from this language the others being Norwegian, Icelandic and the extinct Norn.**

**When Hungary calls Keira "Kei-san", if you take out the dash it becomes keisan, which is Japanese for calculating. Kei can also mean "plot" or "plan".**

**Strega Ghiaccio is an Italian children's game that can be played by no less than 3 and no more than 7. It is similar to freeze tag with the "Ice Witch" being able to freeze the other players with a touch, but the witch cannot stay around the ones they froze. Other players can "unfreeze" a frozen player by touching them. If the witch freezes a player 3 times they become the next witch.**

**The Free Imperial Knights were nobles who lived within the Holy Roman Empire. In this story they represent a younger Germany.**


	10. Einsamkeit

_"Can I braid your hair again today?"_

_"Ja sure."_

_Each morning started out the same. After Keira got out of the bath, Imperial Knights would request to fix her hair. 'He wasn't joking about liking it.' Sometimes he would put wildflowers in the twists, sometimes flashy ribbons would be strung in, but she was fine with just having it plain. She learned even more fighting tactics from Germania, adding them to her plans for her already developing army. Though they were barbaric they were also easily leveled out by Rome and Mongolia's professions._

_For nights she would think about her brothers, but she knew she could always ask Holy Rome about Chibitalia. Romano was a different story as he had moved in with Spain._

_Nobody really knew how long Keira would be staying with Germania. Rumors started that the Ottoman Empire was plotting to invade her home to take her. For that she worked extra hard so that she could at least fight back._

_"I see vhy Rome wanted to have her so much," Germania sighed. "Kyrussia sure is a handful. I thought by having her being claimed by Mongolia vould free me of worry from her. Now I get stuck vith her sister und she's just as much trouble."_

_He stared at her as his son fixed her hair once again._

_"She does sort of resemble Mongolia though. All zhat is different are her eyes und skin tone."_

_Keira had the same snowy skin as Kyrussia. She was raised in the same conditions as her sister as a child, but the darkness turned her hair into a jet black. Her eyes were a mystery. Their piercing green glow had strength and promise. Her mind sharpened with knowledge and she was ready to put it to use. It was something the Ottoman Empire wished to take control of..._

* * *

Multiple bags of flour sat on the counter, ready to be opened to cover the clean top with white powder. That was the part Germany hated most. If the kitchen could not get dirtied then he would cook more, but that was easier said then done. He liked when Italy took the effort to make him a nice meal, but often got irritated when he would forget to clean up after he was finished. Keira had the same problem, only she made sure Italy did his part in helping.

"Vhat I was thinking is we could make a Butterkuchen." Germany said as he took out a bowl.

"Really? I wanted to do a Turkish Apple cake, but _ja_, sure we could do zhat."

She poured some yeast into the bowl and added some milk into it. Germany put the flour and sugar in and put in a warm corner.

"1 hour. For now we can mix the rest of the dough ingredients."

He put in the remaining milk, sugar and flour while putting in butter, salt and the zest of half a lemon. Keira went to the fridge and took out some blueberries.

"Vhat are you doing?" He turned his head a little to face her.

"Vhat does it look like? I'm going to put in something extra." She rinsed off the round fruits.

"Vhy?"

"It'll sort of represent zheir wedding. Expected yet unexpected."

She brought over the blue berries and sat them down next to him. For the remainder of the time she was silent. This unsettled him so he started up a conversation.

"It must be nice to be able to see Italy again." He muttered.

"Ja, but you have zhe better end of zhe bargain. He doesn't really talk to me as much as he used to."

"Vell you are sort of unapproachable at times."

"_Ja_ thanks." She looked away.

Utter silence returned.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't upset me." She snapped.

"Judging by your tone I at least hit a tender spot."

She clenched the rim of the bowl of blueberries. It was true, he did make a comment that stung, but she hadn't intended to let it show. She smiled weakly at him.

"You always seem to know how to screw me over, don't you."

"I-I didn't-"

"Save it. I don't give a damn anymore."

Germany wondered why she was so irritated with him all of a sudden. He knew it had to be something he said. What other explanation could there be that drove her to her usual crude language?

"So vhat about you? Have you ever had sex?"

Her question made a bright red blush appear on his cheeks.

"Vell...I-I...umm...uhh..."

"It's a straight question. Have you or not?"

"Vh-vhy do you need to know?!"

"Now ve're even."

He growled under his breath, slightly annoyed with the mind game she played on him. Keira leaned against the counter and rested her head on her arms, looking up at him yawning.

"See? I can fuck vith you just as much, bastard."

"_Ja ja_..."

* * *

_The Ottoman Empire exclaimed victorious nothings as he held Keira high in the air. She struggled furiously kicking and punching as much as she could. He laughed at her attempts, calling them "cute" and "useless". Not paying mind to his taunts she fought on, landing a hard hit on his jaw with her fist. With a shout of pain he dropped her and inspected his mouth, clicking it back into place._

_"You're strikes are rough no doubt. Come with me and I'll raise you to where you can shatter a grown man's jaw with one hit!"_

_She stared up at the tall man, his face hidden behind a white mask. This made her suspicious of him, she would rather see if they were telling the truth by looking into their eyes than going by their word. Memories of Rome's wishes for her and she looked back to Germania. Bloody wounds covered his body, but a soft gleam shined in his blue eyes. This is what he meant by being passed down from one strong country to the other. This was her destiny; to be raised by and learn from the powerful ones._

_What made her chest hurt was Imperial Knight's expression. He didn't want her to go, but he knew she must._

_As a last resort he ran up to her and presented a coin of gold to her._

_"Here! I know how much you like collecting coins. Vati gave zhis to me, but I'm giving it to you so you vill not forget about me."_

_She warily took it and smiled at him._

_"Danke. I know we vill see each other again. Maybe zhen you von't be such a pussy vhen you try to talk to me, ja?"_

_"Maybe." He blushed as she playfully teased him._

_"Keira! Let's go!" Ottoman Empire called._

_"Ja!" She wrapped her hand around the coin Imperial Knights gave her and ran to the empire._

_"You made the right choice, sevgilim." He smiled and held out his hand to her._

_Keira gazed back up at him and entwined her fingers in his, walking away like father and child into the distance..._

* * *

"So vhat was it zhat got you upset?" Germany asked as he kneaded the smooth dough.

"Vhy is it so important to you?" Keira clanked the bowl of blueberries down in front of her.

"Because if you tell someone your problems it vill be easier to handle zhem."

"I don't need to tell anyone vhat is wrong vith me."

"Have you tried?"

"No."

"Zhen try."

She blew a strand of hair from her face and stared down at the fruit. Germany waited as he pressed the dough with his hands so that it would soften it for the berries. They remained this way until she finally broke.

"I'm jealous."

He halted and turned to her in disbelief.

"Jealous of vhat?" He pressed. She was making good progress for the first time.

"Of you, bastard."

"Me? Vhat is zhere to be jealous about zhat concerns me? I thought we vere talking about you."

"_Ja_, vell you're apart of me now," She looked up and gave him a deadly glare with her blind eye, "vhether you like it or not."

"Okay, so you're jealous of me because?"

She clawed the sides of the bowl and glanced back down to the small fruits. Germany didn't return back to the dough. He wanted to hear what else she had to say.

"I'm jealous...of...of your relationship vith Feliciano."

This was like being hit in the face for Germany, but he continued with the linking questions.

"Vhat is zhere to be-"

"He used to run to me vhen he got into trouble! He used to smile at me vhen we vere together! He used to talk to me vhen he saw zhat I vasn't myself. Now all he sees is you."

'She's sounds like Romano.' He thought. 'Just...with more angst.'

"Und Romano. He's zhe same way. I never understood vhy Spain was so damn cheerful, so he und I don't get along much either. Ever since I left Grandpa Rome's house I couldn't find anything to be happy about. Mostly vhat I had to look forward to vere wars und who vould be zhe next to claim me. Sometimes I vish Spain had zhe balls to fight for me. Zhen maybe, just maybe, I vould know happiness und how to smile not just vhen it calls for it."

"You're one of zhe most powerful countries in zhe vorld. Zhat has to count for something." Germany hoped he could help her see the upside of her situation.

"Power is lonely, Ludwig. _Und_ _yaelsa__mche tøl oteh_." She spoke her last statement in her language. Germany didn't need to know what she said to know what was wrong.

It hurt Germany to know Keira blamed it on him. It wasn't necessarily his fault Italy saw him as a safeguard for all the bad things in the world. He just happened to be there for him. That's where he saw the fault. Keira was jealous because she wasn't there for the pasta-loving country as much as Germany is now. Restless envy began to cloud his head.

"I don't understand vhy you should be jealous in zhe first place. If anything it should be me."

Keira glanced at him, but didn't say anything. Germany took in a shaky gulp of air before going on.

"I'm just Italy's..." He gritted his teeth, "BFF. You're basically his sister. You know more about him zhan I ever would. I only know him on his good days. I envy how you've seen him vhen rain comes down on his colorful valley of happiness. Italy only runs to me because he sees me as you. I feel empty every time I say zhis, but Feliciano is zhe only friend I have. Sure zhere is Japan, but he's too distant und socially awkvard.

"I've been around hatred und bloodshed for as long as I can remember, yet my first real war was only World War I. Most everything passed by me. You? You've seen it all from vhen you first became a country. Not only zhat, but you've used zhat as a bridge to become bigger. _I suppose zhat's vhy I_..." He stopped himself.

Germany went back to the dough and continued to knead it. At this rate the cake will never get finished. He almost jerked away when he felt Keira come up behind him and place her hands on his. She helped him work the dough in order to speed the process.

"_Einsamkeit_. Is zhat vhat it's called in your language?" She whispered in his ear.

"_J-ja_."

"Such a beautiful word for something so sad..."

* * *

_"You know vhat is funny?"_

_"Vhat?"_

_"Zhis whole conversation was only because of fratello Feli."_

_"Now zhat I think of it...it is odd how it revolved mostly about him..."_

* * *

Italy looked up from the food and whimpered a bit. Romano growled and hit his head to get his attention.

"Hey! What's-a gotten into you?"

"I don't know, but for some reason I have-a the strangest feeling someone is-a talking about me."

"Worry about-a that later! Right-a now we gotta help-a this French _Fuckface."_

"'Ey! Zat is not nice!" France cried.

"Ah shut up and-a get to work."

* * *

**Now for the translations!**

**Turkish:**

_Sevgilim - _Darling

**Keiran:**

_Und_ _yaelsa__mche tøl oteh - _And loneliness hurts

**German:**

_Einsamkeit - _Loneliness

**Extras:**

**In case you didn't know, the Ottoman Empire, or Turkish Empire, was one of the most powerful states in the world. Basically it was a younger Turkey.**

**Butterkuchen (or Zuckerkuchen) is a German cake. It is usually served at weddings.**

**The Keiran language is a combination of Italian, German, Turkish, Danish, Swedish and Russian. It is inspired by who controlled Keira at the time. However, Mongolian isn't usually used as Keira didn't stay with him for too long. This "borrowing" of syllables and letter sounds is also shared by Kyrussia, whose language derives from Russian, a bit of Mongolian, and German. **

**Keira is known for her occasional vulgarities when speaking. However, it is unknown if it was Romano who taught her how to swear, if she learned on her own, or if it was her who taught him. Either way, she has a very dirty mouth and is often not scolded for it as everyone sees it as being natural. Her use of bad words increases the more intense the situation gets.**


	11. This is War

_"Ore-sama nikki, tori gatsu piyo nichi. We're free. I finally managed to get out of Mongolia's grasp. After I did so Russia took advantage of his weakened state and fought his way out as well. Tolui had a plan to go find Keira and retake her, even if that meant ravaging every land on earth to do it. I couldn't let that happen. He dared me to try and stop him and, to all of our surprise, I did._

_"His last words were this, "Where will you go? You have no friends, no family, nothing but what you have here. If you leave me then where will you call home?" I just looked at him and smiled. "I'm going to the only place that has always been home to me," I said. "I'm going back to the place where the sun never rises nor sets, where seasons are nonexistent, where the only colors you'll see is red. I'm going back to the place where only the strong survive. I'm going back to Zima." I laughed as his face went pale. There is only one thing Mongolia is afraid of and that is Dzud or Winter._

_"I know I will have to work hard to get my little brother and sister used to the climate change, but I'm sure they won't mind. They have told me they would rather freeze to death than stay with Mongolia. "You do not have to worry, Aav," I said to him, "you will not be forgotten. I'll still have something to remember you by. I hope this memory of me defeating you helps you remember me too." He didn't say anything. Nothing could be seen in his eyes. Not anger nor hatred nor sorrow nor joy._

_"In the end Urali, Roika and I left without a second thought. For years now I've been waiting for the moment things would be within my reach, for the moment to be right to claim my independence. At least I'll have something to teach them. Kyrussia..."_

* * *

_Keira sat down the letter Kyrussia sent her and glanced out the window. She reached up to flip her hair over her shoulders. The Ottoman Empire was nice enough to continue putting her hair into a long, beautiful braid every morning like Imperial Knights used to do. While he did not put in flowers he did entwine the colors of his flag into her black hair._

_The Ottoman Empire was sure to keep eye on her, giving her a varieties of wonderful foods, clothing her in outfits a worthy country of his should wear, keeping her healthy. After all, what use was she if she was sick? Luckily she rarely ever got ill and was always up and ready to learn something new. He passed on his culture to her and treated her as if he had her since the beginning._

_With each passing day she got stronger and stronger, speeding up her growth progress. By the time she was 11, Keira was already taller than her elder sister had been at her age._

_The first war Keira ever went in was when Ottoman Empire picked a fight with Egypt. While he wasn't as generous as Mongolia was to Kyrussia, Keira preferred to sit on the sidelines and watch the empire do his work. She willingly participated in fighting and didn't want anything in return. Ottoman Empire praised her greatly upon their victory and had already planned out their next victim. In her days with him they had taken control over dozens of countries, climbing to power faster than imagined._

_"Rome made a good bargain with bringing you in. I was fine with conquering on my own, but you made it that much easier." He laughed._

_"All I ask is for you to continue taking care of me." She dipped her head._

_"Your voice. Did it get deeper?"_

_She grumbled and put her hand on her throat, the vibrations of her vocal cords jumping like crazy. It never occurred to her that the smoothness of her voice was already disintegrating. It went from a high, timid squeak to a low, deadly growl. She had matured quickly, quicker than either of them expected._

_"It did. I could tell by the look on your face. I don't know of I should be concerned or if it is just natural," Ottoman Empire stuck his sword into the ground and put his hands on his hips. "Oh well, nothing we can do about it. A little voice change shouldn't be too much of a problem."_

_He went up to her and patted her shoulder. She glanced at his hand and then up at his masked face, the very one she distrusted the first day she went home with him. Now, even with the high neck of his shirt pulled over his mouth, Keira found a way to read what he was thinking. Generally he would let her, but this time he made sure she couldn't._

_The Ottoman Empire looked up to the sky and gently squeezed her arm. Keira put her hand on his and she tried hard to see what he was thinking._

_"We better head out, huh? To celebrate another victory I'll make some baklava. Sound good?"_

_"Evet..."_

* * *

"Hey! Get up! I don't remember it being nap time!" Kyrussia shouted and threw a pillow at her sister.

Keira caught it and cuddled it under her head, continuing to sleep. Kyrussia stood and stared at her, dumbfounded. Her mind whirred on how to get her up and went outside to find Germany speaking to his brother.

"Vest! I need you!" She went over and pushed him into the house leaving Prussia to follow.

"H-hey! Vhat are you doing?!" He demanded.

He drug his heels to try and get her to stop, but she was persistent in getting him through the front room to the fire place. There they saw Keira curled up, still asleep, on the couch. Kyrussia pushed Germany to the other end of the couch and sat him down. The raven haired girl kicked out one of her legs and got him hard on the thigh.

"Ow!" He cried and jumped up.

Keira yawned, but kept on sleeping...

* * *

_The Ottoman Empire looked down at a napping Keira and patted her head. She shifted under his hand and mewed. Austria and Hungary, who were now married, had declared war on Serbia due to the assassination of their Archduke Franz Ferdinand and his wife. It was shocking to think that Keira had stuck with him all this time without the mention of someone trying to take her._

_Germany, now a young man, had also declared on a bigger prize, Russia. The great nation supported Serbia, so Germany joined forces with Austria and Hungary. Germany warned Russia that to continue his mobilization against united countries would mean war with him, but Ivan refused. On August 1 Germany officially declared war against Russia._

_On that same day France was getting suspicious of Germany as well. He began mobilizing a long while ago, but only at this time did he ask for England to join forces with he and Russia to form the Triple Entente._

_"Why would I ever want to be in an alliance with you, cheese-wanker?" England scoffed._

_"England please! I don't want Germany to become too powerful under the stresses of war! I'm too pretty to be taken over by him!"_

_"No! I won't do it!"_

_Unfortunately, England declined. At first. Events would drive him into participation anyways._

_On August 2nd, Germany went through with a long-timed plan to attack France through Belgium, who was neutral. Only on August 3rd did they declare war on each other._

_"I am declaring war on you, Germany! You hear me? I'm too beautiful to be your lap dog!" France shouted._

_"Have it your vay."_

_That night Germany invaded Belgium, which got England all spitty as well._

_"That sausage eating git! I'll show him what happens when he messes with the country of a former pirate!"_

_Soon enough he joined the allied powers against the central powers._

_"I can't let everyone else have all the fun," Turkey thought. "It'll give me a chance to retake some lost territory claimed by Russia."_

_That next day the empire went into an alliance with the central powers. On October 29th he declared war on Russia as well. In response to this, the allied powers quickly declared war on him as well. Germany was surprised to see a child fighting with his new Turkish ally. When asked of a kid accompanying him on attacks, the Ottoman Empire laughed._

_"Don't you recognize her? I don't think she changed much, other than her voice."_

_Germany looked at Keira and sifted through his memories. What brought him back was the darkness of her hair, as black as a moonless, starless night._

_"Keira...you grew."_

_While Keira was brought to work with Germany, Kyrussia sided with Russia in this war. She was determined to protect the man who picked her up out of the snow and cared for her the best he could. Keira felt indifferent about having to fight against her big sister. If it was what she had to do, then she would do it no questions asked. Kyrussia, on the other hand, didn't want to have to go against the smaller country and refused all chances to meet her in combat. Russia was gentle with these requests until he pushed her into meeting Keira on the frontline._

_The Ottoman Empire was, in all honesty, nervous to let his child into war on her own. She had never went into a battle field without him to back her up. They were to be going out into the wintry fronts of the iced plains between Kyrussia, Russia and Alaska: the Crimson Sea. There Russia felt they had the advantage as Kyrussia's soldiers adapted with ease to below 0 temperatures. The part he was worried about was witnessing Keira's army. While she hasn't yet perfected her military, Keira was still a deadly obstacle._

_"Watch over Kyrussia, General Winter. Aid us in our hour of need," He prayed and saw his daughter out to the frozen bridge which brought him to her. "You will be careful, da?"_

_"As careful as I can be, papa."_

_"Good."_

_Both countries had their fears about allowing their children onto the battlefield. Neither knew exactly what to expect. All that they knew was the purity of the snow would be tainted red very fast..._

* * *

Kyrussia looked in the mirror at the scars on the lower left of her lip. The first was caused by a fight between her and England after he had attempted to overtake her ship. He was strong as a pirate, but no match for her. After a good hit to the face she gave him a reason to wear his eyepatch. The second cut...

"_Keheheh_, I could never forget about zhat," She smirked and ran her finger along her bottom lip.

"Never forget vhat?" Prussia looked over at her as he folded his shirts.

"Old memories. Past wars. Funny, zhey don't feel so far off. It's like zhey just happened yesterday."

"I know vhat you mean. It's hard vhen you're created only to fight, huh?"

"_Ja_."

Gilbert put down the clothes and went up to her, lightly kissing her cheek.

"Tomorrow's a happy day. One of zhe happiest days of _mein_ _Leben_."

"Every day is happy vith you here. It's just zhat..."

"Hmm?"

Kyrussia reached back and petted his head, "Old memories die hard. Especially vhen all your left vith are scars..."

* * *

_The Crimson Sea. The very one Ivan crossed to get to Fredericka. Its ice stretches from Chukotka to the shores of Russia's volcanoes of Kamchatka, yet even the lava that spills from the volcanoes cannot eat through the sheets of white. A majority of Kyrussia's home is located within the arctic circle, so the land is completely surrounded by ice with the arctic on the north and Crimson Sea at the south. The northern tip of Keira is greeted by the ice as well, but not as much._

_Urali is encased by mountains and hills that either protected her from snow or keep it inland once it touches the ground._

_Roika's flat plains go on for miles, but the land is fertile because of the volcano that rests at the border of him and his sister._

_There was a reason why Russia wished for Kyrussia to meet Keira on the sea. Should the eldest defeat the youngest he would be able to weaken the central powers. However, should it go against him the Ottoman Empire had that advantage. After gaining independence from Mongolia, Kyrussia worked on her military skills and, more importantly, fighting on ice. She had no worries if the Crimson Sea would split, but she was careful nonetheless._

_The two sister countries were to fight it out on a small section on the east west of the sea._

_And so they met face-to-face for the first time in years._

_Rome's sovereignty over Keira split them in two._

_World War I made them enemies..._

* * *

Germany mixed the icing ever so gently in the bowl. He and Keira had been working on the cake since that afternoon and, to their dismay, actually had to restart the cake multiple times. This did not upset them too much. Keira liked baking and Germany liked the fact she was willing to stick with him until they got it right.

"_Bruder_ is so picky." He sighed.

"_Schwester_ is no better," She brought one of the cakes from the oven. "I can't say I blame zhem, though. It's one of zhe most important days zhey've ever known. It's funny how In zhe beginning zhey were both meant to avoid marriage."

"Have you ever considered getting married, Sieghild?"

She placed the pan by one of the finished cakes and held back an annoyed tone.

"Vhy do you ask about things I don't really like to talk about?"

"It was just a question."

"_Nein_, I've never considered it nor thought of it until I got stuck preparing for my sister's," She straightened her posture. "Have you?"

The German blushed and stopped mixing.

"We are both in zhe same boat at zhe moment. All I've ever worried about is taking care of things vhen no one else was able to. Zhe only time I have ever been bugged about a wedding vould be vhen Roderich und Elizabeta got married."

"How is he? Roddy, I mean."

"He's fine. Busy as alvays. It was a shock to us all vhen Gilbert decided to name him best man."

"I haven't seen him since he took Lovi und Feli," She stared off into the distance and smirked. "He suits the position of helping Hungary, no doubt. Still, I think I vould have done better."

He looked at her in confusion. He had never heard of a woman playing the role of best man. She saw these looks and sighed, almost laughed, under her breath.

"I was joking. You take zhese things too seriously. Lighten up a bit."

"If you haven't noticed, I didn't have a chance at zhe soft, cushy life like you. A majority of _mein_ _leben_ I had to vork vhether it be training brainless _dummkopfs_ or paying back even brainlesser excuses for nations. Thrice I have had to do zhat."

Germany went back to the icing and stared at it. The soft wisps almost soothed him and made him feel calmer than he was. There was something he liked about baking, but each time he tried to find out what it was it hung suspended in the air in front of him only to float away the closer he got. What was even better than simply pouring batter into a pan, setting it in the oven, and then decorating it once finished was having someone to help.

Austria's cake had turned out beautifully and Hungary praised Germany for it, but this was his brother's wedding. In a way it seemed more important and a mediocre cake just wouldn't suffice. Not this time.

Similarly, it was also Keira's sister's wedding, which was part of the reason why he asked her to help him. Their siblings were going to be bonded to each other for until death do they part, but even then it appeared unlikely they would want to break.

The other half of the reason was for him to think about alone.

"If I hadn't let her go zhen you vouldn't have had to pay back France." Keira muttered.

"It is hard going against zhe one who did all zhey could to protect you." Germany's mind went back to the Cold War.

"Twice I had to. Und both zhose times I happened to have been on zhe losing side."

"In World War II you had zhe choice on choosing sides or being neutral. You vere free by zhen."

"Zhat is vhat I've been telling myself all zhese years. Yet even after gaining my independence from Keira after zhe Red Plague War I still vent back to fight vith you in zhe Second World War."

"I was honestly shocked. Keira had major casualties und almost didn't join zhe allies because of her near bankruptcy."

"Ja, but she's strong."

They stood in silence, remembering the past in their own points of view...

* * *

_"You are sure about zhis?" Germany said._

_"I don't think I have much of a choice. I don't want zhe allies thinking we are weak just because I didn't show up," Keira stared into his blue eyes._

_Her childhood friend was worried about her and they both knew it, but it was something that had to be done. Though she was still young, Keira went from a small child to a tall young woman. Her head just reached below his eyes so she was still shorter than him, but compared to Kyrussia she was considered big for her age. Either that or Kyrussia was under the normal height._

_Germany smiled and put his hands on her shoulders. It was the same gesture Grandpa Rome did to her when he had something important to say. In reflex she tensed her body and glanced to him._

_"I have a lot of faith in you und so does Turkey."_

_"I vill do vhat I can, Ludwig."_

_"Even so I vould rather you lose und come back alive zhan win und have you dead." He put his forehead on hers and closed his eyes. "If not for zhe centrals zhen do it for me."_

_Keira raised her hands up and put them on Germany's face. He held back a shiver from how cold her palms were._

_Italy had pulled out of the central powers to join the allies for clear reasons, they were losing. This was before Germany had met a grown Italy. The last time Ludwig saw Feliciano was during his younger years, but he discarded every memory of him after Holy Rome went off into war and never came back. He felt the little Italian was responsible for his brother's disappearance and wanted nothing to do with him for as long as he lived._

_Germany knew that they had a disadvantage and were slowly crumbling under the strength of the allies. This was mainly caused by Kyrussia winning back taken territories and utilizing what she had against them. Austria knew if Keira could break Kyrussia then they would not only deliver a strong blow to the allies, but also have a chance at weakening Russia as well._

_"Vhere vill you be stationed?" Keira asked._

_"I'll be in zhe Eastern Alps und Venetian Plains. Zhat is vhere we vill meet our enemy."_

_"Zhat's so far from vhere I'll be."_

_He took out a shining coin and placed it in her hand._

_"Zhis way we von't be too far apart."_

_She rubbed her finger along the details and looked up to kiss the tip of his nose._

_"I vill turn zhe tides of zhis war."_

_"I'll be vaiting for you to get back."_

_They parted for the second time in their lives and the wait seemed just as long..._

* * *

With the icing done all that was left was to test it. Germany looked to Kiera and felt his heart thump rapidly in his chest. He almost couldn't get his voice to work.

"S-Sieghild? Could you do me a favor?"

"Vhat?" She faced him.

Germany ran a finger on the rim of the bowl and collected a good amount of frosting, "Vould you...try zhis for me?"

"Y-you mean...eat it...from zhat?" She gave him a "not sure if want" look.

"I'll try it after you do. I want to know vhat you think of it first."

Awkward air lingered between them. Keira gradually gave in and took his hand with hers, bringing his finger to her mouth. She tenderly licked the side, causing him to shudder quietly. With the tip pressed against her light lips she opened and let his finger slide behind her teeth. Germany clenched the counter and felt his face grow hotter and hotter. Electric jolts shot from his hand to his head as she caressed his finger with her wet tongue, nipping and even biting the skin. By the time she took it out all of the icing was gone.

"It tastes better zhan zhe last one, now can we please get zhis cake finished?" She turned her back to him and began preparing the fruit for the cake.

"_J-ja._" He stammered and went to join her.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! I'm back! I had writer's block for, like, ever, but I used my awesomeness to get through! From here until the final chapter some historical events will be used, but I'll be jumbling them up so they won't agree with the timeline of history. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Translations**

**Turkish:**

_Evet - _Yes

**German:**

_Mein Leben - _My life

_Schwester - _Sister

**Extras!**

**Between 1450 and 1480, Russia got out of Mongolia's rule and went off on his own to plunder more territories to "become one with him". Mongolia actually provided everything Russia needed to break away from him. During Mongolia's rule, Russia was a tributary feudal state and Moscow was chosen as the place where tribute payments would be collected. So eventually the power went from Kiev to Moscow. The Duchy of Moscow was strengthened by having Mongolia enlisting local Russian princes to aid the collection of payments, giving Russia the administrative experiences he would need to declare independence. After breaking away from Mongolia, Russia's first official boss was Ivan III, or Ivan the Great. He declared Moscow as the "Third Rome". Then came his son, Ivan IV, or Ivan the Terrible. You can study more on Russia and his leaders on your own time.**

**The Ottoman Empire really was a big empire. The countries that made him up were the following: Turkey, Greece, Egypt, Bosnia, Herzegovina, Serbia, Albania, Romania, Bulgaria, Cyprus, Mesopotamia, Palestine, Algeria, Tunisia, Syria and Italian North Africa. Not only that, but some modern countries were also controlled by the Ottoman Empire: Italy, Austria, Slovakia, Ukraine, Georgia, Armenia, Azerbaijan, Iran, Oman, Yemen, Saudi Arabia and Morocco. Of course there are even more, but I'm not going to bore you with the details.**

**Italy has a thing for switching sides when the odds are against him. Because the Central Powers were losing, Italy went from supporting Germany, Austria and Hungary to join France, England and Russia. On August of 1917, Hindenburg decided that to keep Austria and Hungary in the war Germany must help them give Italy a severe beating. They decided to go through the Venetian Plains for the attack. On the first day the Italian army advanced a remarkable 25 km (146 miles) and beat the attackers on either side of the sector, but Otto von Below's successful central penetration threw the Italians into disarray. 2nd Army commander Luigi Capello was Italy's best general, but was sick with a fever. Because the forces were ill-prepared he ordered his army to withdraw to Tagliamento. Cardorna, a general who outranked Capello, believed the Italian force could regroup and hold out, but on October 30 he ordered a majority of the Italian force to retreat to the otherside of Tagliamento. It took the Italians 4 full days to cross the river and by this time the Centrals were on their heels. The Centrals attacked Italy once again sending Italy to retreat even further. In the end 10,000 Italians were killed, 30,000 were wounded and 265,000 were P.O.W. 70,000 were dead or wounded on the Austro-Hungarian and Germanic side. Did I mention the Central Powers won the battle?**

**I hope you enjoyed IAmTheAwesomeMe's History Corner.**


End file.
